Shadows
by TheRavenAndBear
Summary: (Sequel to Desperate Times) Life in Erid Luin seems to be going well when Hunter comes face to face with a figure from his past. He brushes it off at first, but all is not as it seems. (Lots of Fili and Kili involved. This fic includes some of my OCs as well. This is my second real fanfiction story. Please R&R.)
1. A Familiar Face

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line. Everything else is credited to J.R.R Tolkien and Peter Jackson.**

 **To those of you who are new to my stories: This story is the sequel to my first fic, Desperate Times. If you have not read that story yet, I encourage you to do so. If you choose not to read that first, much of the people and events happening in this will be confusing to you.**

 **To my Desperate Times followers and friends: I have some really great ideas for this new fic! I was stuck, riding in a car for a few hours and had nothing else to do but think of a new story plot. I think you will really like what I have planned for this sequel.**

 **Remember my code: No reviews, No new chapters. I get pretty discouraged when I'm getting no feedback on my chapters. I'm not trying to sound selfish, but it's true. When I get only one or two reviews once in a while, it gets me into a writer's block, so please enjoy reading _and_ reviewing my newest story, Shadows.**

Kili marched proudly through the streets of Erid Luin. Things had been going really well for them since his uncle Thorin entered into his partnership with Hunter, three years ago.

The Durin family had gained a name that meant more than just greed and failure. Now the dwarves of the village viewed them as heroes. Heroes who saved them by entering into a risky partnership with merchant men.

Of course to Kili, it wasn't all that risky. Hunter had saved his and his brother Fili's lives, on separate occasions. That was more than enough to gain his trust. The Durin family had since become close friends of the merchant people. They were trusted allies and that made them the best partners Kili could think of having.

Hunter's caravan made stops at Erid Luin every month or two to restock their inventory. Now was that time of month and Kili was on his way to let his family know that they had arrived.

Kili walked up to the door of the house he, his mother, Dis, and Fili shared with uncle Thorin. He pushed the door open and walked into the kitchen, where he was greeted by his mother with a kiss on the cheek.

"You look happy." Dis stated as she turned back to continue washing the dishes.

"I am!" said Kili, excitedly, "Hunter's caravan just arrived in Erid Luin this morning. They plan on staying a whole week this time!"

"A whole week?" said a new voice as Fili entered the room from upstairs.

"A whole week! I suppose it's a vacation of sorts. The first two days will be spent restocking, but after that, they can do whatever they want!"

"Sounds like you two are going to have a lot mischief to get into this week." Dis stated, not bothering to look up from her dishes.

She liked the merchants, she was only annoyed that whenever they had free time, they spent it getting into trouble with her boys.

"Oh, lighten up, mum." Kili whined, "We're just going to have a bit of fun. That's all."

"What you call 'fun' others prefer to call mischief. I don't want you out looking for trouble around every corner. We've only just raised our good reputation, it would be a shame if two boys went and tore it down again."

"Fine." Fili conceded, "We'll try to keep out of _too_ much trouble, but you know it just seems to find us wherever we go."

"Well, at least it will take longer to get to you since you won't be looking for it."

"Right, mum." Kili nodded, "Fili, why don't you say we go and welcome our old friends?"

Fili grabbed his twin swords off the chair next to him and slung them over his back, fastening their sheaths with the straps in front of him. When he finished, Fili looked up to Kili, "Ready when you are."

KFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKF

As they walked to the forges Kili noticed how Fili was oddly quiet. He was sure he knew what the problem was, but didn't think he could help him out. He figured that it couldn't hurt to try, though.

"You look tired." Kili started.

"Long night. I didn't get much sleep." was Fili's reply as he kept looking ahead.

Kili took a deep breath in, then out. _Here it goes,_ "Was it the nightmares again?"

Fili didn't answer, but his silence was enough to give Kili the answer he needed.

"So it is?"

Fili sighed, then nodded, "It's been three years and I still can't seem to get them to stop. I just... don't know what to do."

"I'm afraid the only thing _I_ can do is talk. I can try my best to comfort you, but I can't make them go away. That's something _you_ have to do on your own."

"But how can I? I don't understand. I've tried and I've tried to erase them from my mind, but I can't seem to. How come you don't have nightmares?" Fili met Kili's eyes for the first time since their conversation began.

"Who's to say that I don't?" Kili asked.

Fili looked confused, "But if you do, then how do you go unaffected by them?"

Kili took another deep breath in, "I stopped _letting_ them hurt me. Whenever I have a nightmare, I wake up and think of how glad I am that everything is fine. It was a horrible event that never should have happened, but that doesn't change that it did. We could _not_ control what happened and who got what fate, so we must stop blaming ourselves for things out of our hands. I've been given a second chance to live _and_ to live with my brother. I, personally, don't want to spend that dreading what _could_ have happened instead of thanking Mahal for what _did_ happen."

Fili smiled, "You know, you're quite a bit smarter than you look."

"Oh, shut it." Kili, playfully, punched Fili in the arm, "I can't take all the credit. Mum had to do quite a bit talking to get it into my thick head."

"Sounds about right, if I know you."

KFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKF

Hunter looked around at the village, bustling with life. Before, he had considered himself a nomad, but now he was happy he could call this place home. It felt right, coming back to Erid Luin after a hard month's work- and honest work at that.

He was glad to see his people finally had a life to be proud of. No more lying. No more stealing. Everything was great. His brother Seth had been married a month after the partnership with Thorin began. A year later Seth and his wife, Esmiel, had since had a beautiful baby girl.

Most people would choose to name their child after a parent or grandparent that had done great things in their life, but Seth and Esmiel had decided to name her something with much more meaning. They had named her Martha.

Hunter loved little Martha just as much as he had loved the one she was named for. When he was around his little niece, it seemed to him that he was closer to his sister. Little Martha even resembled her a bit. They had the same light brown hair and the same deep blue eyes.

Hunter felt like he had been given another chance. Another chance to protect his sister, but in reality he was protecting his niece. Not that it really mattered to him, though. He would try just as hard to keep her safe as he had tried with Martha. Only this time, he would succeed.

Hunter was interrupted when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see who it was.

"Master Hunter," came the now eighteen year old voice of Levi, "There's someone who wants to see you. A familiar face, I believe."

"Did they give their name?" He asked.

"Benjamin, he said, but he gave no last name."

Hunter nodded, "Send him." He had a hunch that he knew who it was.

Hunter watched as Levi turned and hurried back into the caravan. The lad would make a fine leader someday. Hunter had considered many times taking him on as his heir, training him in the ways of running this caravan. Levi had potential and Hunter had no children. It made for the perfect match.

Levi had done a fine job watching over the caravan all those years back when Hunter, Seth and Esmiel had been taken by the orcs. Hunter had no doubt that he had made the right decision that day. Levi had payed close enough attention to the way he ran the caravan that he was fine substitute while the _real_ leaders were gone.

Hunter had talked with Seth about _his_ children taking over the trade. It seemed like a good idea, but Seth didn't plan on staying in the caravan forever. Ever since he and Esmiel had Martha, Seth started making plans to start a more permanent life in Erid Luin. Life in the caravan was dangerous, even if they had stopped dealing Mithril. There was always the possibility of running into orcs or thieves on the road and, even though they were fine warriors, they still had a high chance of losing a few friends in battle. Hunter couldn't blame his brother for wanting to keep his family safe. If he were to be honest, he was on Seth's side.

"Hunter." Came a quiet, but familiar voice.

"Ben." said Hunter as he turned around to face the other man.

Benjamin, son of Nathan, was of a bigger build. He was tall and had rusty brown hair and scruff. His eyes were stern and chestnut in color, but the same eyes Hunter remembered.

"Been a long time, old friend." Ben smiled, revealing his one missing tooth on top.

"Longer than you think." Hunter returned the smile, reluctantly, "How did you know where to find me?"

"Well," Ben began, "I was all the way over in Valindil when I heard rumors of the first caravan to be operatin' with a base in the Blue Mountains. I brushed it off at first... at least until I heard your name. These guys don't know what you're dealin', do they? That's a dangerous business."

Hunter sighed, "I'm a changed man Ben. A _lot_ has changed since you were riding with us, and all of it for the better. We're an honest people, now."

"Honest?" Ben scoffed, "Do you hear the words comin' outta your mouth?"

"I hear them better then _you_ do, apparently. We've made a life for ourselves. Starting that partnership was the best idea I ever had. We're healthy, well fed _and_ happy."

"You coulda been rich sellin' all those weapons! Now you're sittin' here talking about an 'honest livin'' and a 'changed man'. What's this 'bout a _partnership_?" Ben said, as if he were disgusted.

"It's true." Hunter began, "I've struck up a partnership with Thorin Oakensheild. He operates the dwarf forges and gives us their weaponry to sell. We split the profits and make plenty of money doing it."

"Thorin Oakensheild?" Ben asked, "He's that exiled dwarf king. He must have plenty of money of his own. He don't need any more!"

"Ben, do you know anything about partnerships?"

"Can't say that I do, but I don't know why you're trustin' a _dwarf_ " Ben crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"He trusts me. I saved the lives of his nephews. As a reward he restocked my caravan and accepted my offer of partnership."

Ben stroked the scruff on his chin, "That's a lot just for his nephews."

Hunter nodded, "They are his heirs. He says they're like sons to him."

"Smart move, saving the lives of his heirs."

"It's not like that." Hunter shook his head, "I didn't know who they were when I saved them. I was just trying to do the right thing."

Ben scoffed again, "The right thing. You're not anythin' like I remember you." Ben bit his lip and looked around, "Oakensheild too afraid to get his hands dirty? I thought this was a partnership, but I don't see _him_ helpin' restock your caravan."

"He's working inside, making weapons. His nephews are here though." Hunter said as he noticed Fili and Kili for the first time, talking to Levi a few yards away. Hunter pointed them out to Ben.

"Those are some heirs he's got there." said the big man, sarcastically, "Don't look so tough to me." Ben laughed.

"Don't underestimate them. They're stronger than they look, especially together. They have quite a strong bond. Stronger than _I've_ seen before." Hunter shook his head in amazement as he remembered the two dwarves and when he first met them.

"Don't get all mushy on me. If you're still Hunter, how 'bout you get a drink with me?"

"Sorry, Ben. I'm not the same Hunter you knew. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to go greet some good friends of mine." Hunter walked past Ben and went to approach the two dwarves instead.

 **Chapter one of story two! This is intriguing me, even! Can't wait to get this one good and started. Let me know what you think in the reviews. If a get a good review, I'll continue. :)**


	2. Trouble

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line. Everything else is credited to J.R.R Tolkien and Peter Jackson.**

 **Chapter 2! Let's see if I can keep this up the way I did with Desperate Times**

Ben walked away from the caravan in frustration. _Where was the Hunter he knew? What happened to make him such a softy?_

This Hunter was in no way the same man he had worked under all those years ago. They were doing alright back then. There was nothing to slow them down.

Getting into _Mithril_ was the best thing this caravan ever saw, not getting into a _partnership._ The Mithril made them rich- at least those higher up in the chain of command. Mithril is the most expensive _and_ the most desired by men and dwarves. Why would Hunter throw that away for a partnership? And with dwarves, no less?

Thorin Oakensheild. He was a selfish and greedy dwarf. For all Hunter knows, Thorin could be keeping most of the money for himself rather than giving it to his workers. Why not? That's what Ben would do.

Oakensheild surely must be rich. He had enough to restock a caravan of merchants. What else could that dwarf be keeping? He _must_ have _some_ treasure left from the siege on Erebor, and if so, how much?

Surely he doesn'tneed _all_ of that money. Ben was in much more need of it than some greedy dwarf. He was broke- fired from every job he took up. Could he help it that he loved the bottle a little too much? He _needed_ it. The longer he was away from it the worse he felt. His past employers just wouldn't understand. They refused to listen to his explanations.

Ben was running out of options. He had to do _something_ to fill his belly. What could persuade an exiled king to provide his gold to a lowly drunk? There was only one thing Ben could think of.

KFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKF

"At the rate we're working at now, we'll be finished by dusk!" Fili exclaimed while loading another crate of weaponry onto a wagon.

Seth laughed, "That will leave us with an extra day of vacation."

"Enough time to visit the caves!" Kili smiled mischievously.

Fili just rolled his eyes, "You're always looking for a way to get into a scrape. Remember what mum said: No _looking_ for trouble."

"Yeah, yeah. I heard her, but the caves aren't _that_ dangerous."

"They're dangerous enough. Mum doesn't like us hanging around them."

"I've hung around them plenty of times. I've been fine."

"You are _so_ stubborn. There just _is_ no persuading you, is there?"

Kili smiled and shook his head, "Nope!"

Fili shook his head, "Well, _you_ can go to the caves, but uncle and I have a meeting with Dain. We'll be gone all morning and won't be back till the afternoon."

Kili put on his pouty face, "Aww, but it's no fun without my big brother."

"I'd just be complaining the whole time anyways. You'll have much more fun without me there. I never liked going to the caves. I hate bats."

"Bats are great!" Kili exclaimed, mostly because he wanted to see the disapproving face Fili would make.

"They _are_ not. They're gross and they get in your hair."

Kili laughed, "They get in _your_ hair. They can't see mine. Yours is just a beacon, calling for all the bats to come to it."

Fili turned to Seth, who had a smile plastered on his face, "And now you can see why I don't like the caves. I'd watch out if I were you. Your hair is light enough to be a 'beacon' as well."

Seth chuckled, "I'll remember that."

"Yeah," said Hunter as he entered the conversation for the first time, "You'll remember when you've got a dozen bats flying in your hair."

"Perhaps I should bring a hat."

"Not a bad idea." Kili piped in, "Why didn't you think of that, Fee?"

"My hair can't fit under a hat. It's too fine." Fili explained, "Now why don't we get back to work so we can be by done tomorrow?"

KFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKF

When Fili woke up that morning, he was surprised at how well he had slept that night. No nightmares to haunt his dreams. The best night of sleep he'd had in three years. He had almost forgotten what a good night's rest felt like.

As he wiped the sleep from his eyes, Fili rose from his bed and looked across the room to find Kili, still asleep in his bed.

It comforted him to see his little brother in such a state of peacefulness. Normally Kili was scurrying around trying to use every bit of his time to do something fun or productive. To see Kili at rest slowed things down. It allowed Fili to enjoy the moment and reassure himself that everything was the way it should be.

Fili grabbed his boots, coat, sword and his various knives and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"Ah, Fili." Thorin greeted as Fili stepped outside the door of the house, "If you were in there any longer I'd have come in and get you myself."

"No need, Uncle. I've matured a bit over the past few years."

"I should like to think so. You will be representing my heir in our meeting today."

"I'm proud to be going to this meeting with you, however I do hope we aren't gone too long. Who knows what kind of trouble Kili will get into without me here."

Thorin snickered, "I don't think you give him enough credit. It's been three years since his last _real_ trouble."

Fili sighed, "I know... it just... it feels like it happened yesterday. I can still see the look of fear on his face when... he was left to die in the woods. It haunts me."

Thorin clapped a hand on Fili's shoulder, "You aren't always going to be able to keep him out of trouble. Kili's gonna have to learn that for himself. You aren't responsible when he gets himself into a jam. Someday, you will have _my_ responsibility and then it will be Kili's turn to protect _you_. Since Frerin died, Dwalin stepped up and took the place that belonged to my brother. If Kili can't learn to keep himself out of trouble then he can't learn to keep _you_ out of trouble."

Fili nodded, "I suppose you're right. I've spent my entire life trying to shelter him and keep him safe. He has to learn how to take care of himself."

"That's the spirit." Thorin smiled proudly at his nephew, "You'll make a great leader someday."

KFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKF

Kili breathed in the fresh morning air. He smiled when he noted the scent of his mother's cooking. When he opened his eyes and sat up in bed, Kili's smile faded.

 _Fili was going to be gone that day._

Kili sighed at the realization. He would have to make do without him there, for now.

He threw the covers off his legs and hopped out of bed. After getting his clothes on, grabbing his bow and throwing together a few things to start the day, Kili headed downstairs to see his mother, finishing up her kitchen work.

Dis smiled when she saw Kili enter, "Good morning, sleepy head."

"Good morning, mum." Kili smiled as Dis approached him and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"I know you're in a hurry, but at least slow down enough to have some breakfast. It _is_ the most important meal of the day."

"Okay, mum, but only a quick meal. I've got a lot to do today."

"My boy." Dis smiled, "Always in such a hurry."

Kili sat down and scarfed down his food as fast as he could. He didn't even bother to wipe his mouth before he was racing towards the door. He opened it and was prepared to run off into the woods when his hood was grabbed from behind, almost sending him to the ground.

"You didn't think you were getting out without saying goodbye, did you?" Dis cocked an eyebrow at her son.

"One can try, but it never seems to work." Kili smiled.

"Goodbye, Kili. Keep out of trouble, won't you?" Kili's mother wrapped him in a tight hug. All of her hugs were done as if they were her last- at least her hugs over the past three years.

"Goodbye, mum. I'll be back before you know it." Kili reassured.

When they broke apart, Kili turned to leave. As he made it up to the top of the hill, he turned around to wave one more goodbye, then started on his twenty minute walk to the caves.

KFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKF

Kili had been walking for a good fifteen minutes now. The caves were getting closer and he could feel the excitement begin to surge through him.

He breathed in the air around him. _This_ is where he belonged. _This_ is where he found himself. It comforted him to hear the sounds of the outdoors. It reminded him of his father.

He didn't remember much about his father, but what Kili did remember was walking and playing in the woods with him. Those were the only memories Kili had of his father, and he would try to cherish and relive them as much as he could.

Years had passed since his father had died, but never did a day pass when Kili didn't think of him. Even though he didn't have memories of his own, he still had what he'd been told by others. His father was a kind and hard working dwarf. He cared for his wife and sons and would die defending them- _did_ die defending them.

It seemed wrong that he should have to spend his life without his father there. Kili was too young to even know what death was when it took his father from him. The only thing Kili knew about having a father is what Thorin had showed him. He was glad to have Thorin there, but it was different than a _real_ father.

Kili was torn from his thoughts when he was caught of guard by a pair of hands wrapping around him, pinning his arms to his sides, then, one of the hands moved to cover his mouth, preventing him from making any sort of noise loud enough to attract attention.

 _What did he get himself into now?_

 **There you go! Let me know if you think things are moving too fast. Time moves slower when you're writing every individual word. Remember to review! More reviews mean more chapters! Thank y'all!**


	3. Alone

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line and my OCs. Everything else is credited to J.R.R Tolkien and Peter Jackson.**

 **And so the action begins to unfold. This is one of my best chapters ever done! You guys better like it.**

Kili thrashed out at the arms around him. He kicked and struggled with all his might, but they wouldn't let go. When he stopped kicking out for a moment to gain his breath, Kili noted a man walking up to him with some rope in his hands.

When the man got closer to him, Kili kicked out again, catching the man in the stomach and sending him to the ground. Kili struggled even more to get free, now. _He was in serious trouble_. As he was struggling to free himself from the first man's grasp, Kili managed to get the hand over his mouth to slip a little bit. He bit down as hard as he could on the hand, extracting a scream of pain from his attacker.

The man dropped him and Kili fell to the ground. He quickly regained his footing and pulled his bow out, drawing an arrow and directing it between the two men.

The man Kili had just escaped from was holding his bleeding hand close and glaring back at him. He looked familiar, somehow, but Kili knew he couldn't have met him before.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" Kili demanded.

The two men just stared at him. The second man looked up to the first- the big man with with a rusty beard and hair. The big man just nodded his head. Kili looked between them before focusing his bow on the bigger man.

"Answer me!" Kili shouted, but at that moment he felt himself get hit in the back from behind.

His bow was knocked from his hand and he was pounced on by a third person. The man on top of him struck Kili across the face and was about to do so again when Kili grabbed the man's arms and rolled over so that he was the one on top. He pulled out his spare knife and tried to plunge it into his attacker, but his knife hand was grabbed and Kili was pulled off the man.

He traced his arm back to the person who grabbed it, to see the second man- the one with dark brown hair- moving to grab his other arm and compromise his ability to fight back. Kili pulled an arrow out of his quiver and swung it at the man's incoming hand, catching him in the wrist instead.

The dark haired man let go of him and Kili moved to escape the scene. He didn't know where he was going to run to, but he didn't care. He had to get away from these people.

Kili only made it a few feet when he was tackled to the ground, again. The big man had him pinned face down. He didn't have enough time to fight back before the other two men were on him as well. As the big man held him down the other two worked in tying him up.

When the men had finished their work Kili was bound by a gag and four bits of rope, one around his arms- just above the elbows- pinning them to his sides. One rope was tied around his wrists, behind his back, one was tied around his legs, above the knees and the last was tied around ankles.

Kili was completely at the mercy of the men. He had no room to move any of his limbs. _This was truly a jam._

The big man picked Kili off the ground and slung him over his shoulder. They began walking through the woods to who knows where. They walked for about five minutes before they came upon an open topped wagon on an old dirt road. The wagon was attached to a donkey, tied to a tree on the edge of the road.

Kili's captors walked up to the wagon. From what he could see, there were a few bags of what Kili assumed to be food and a long box. The dark haired man opened the box up and the big man put Kili inside it. They shut the top and Kili was left with only darkness and his own thoughts.

KFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKF

"I told you we should have left sooner. Now we're gonna be late." Seth complained.

"I know. I just wanted to make sure everything was operating fine. Do you think leaving Levi in charge was the right idea?" Hunter asked as they continued walking along the road.

"It's a responsibility he's had before- this time it's under much better circumstances. If he's going to be your heir he's going to have to learn how to do these things."

"Yeah, I guess I should relax a bit. The caravan can practically run itself."

Seth smiled, "This is the most concerned I've seen you in three years."

"Don't get used to it. I hope to turn Levi into a better leader than I."

"You're gonna have to work pretty hard to get him that far."

Hunter shook his head, "You certainly have a way a making a complement sound like an insult."

Seth shrugged, "What can I say?" When Hunter didn't answer, but only stared up ahead , Seth followed his gaze, "What is it?"

"Trouble." Hunter said.

Approaching them on the road were three men and a donkey drawn cart. Hunter recognized one of the men as an old friend of his.

"Is that Benjamin?" Seth asked.

"The same old Ben. I talked to him yesterday. It didn't go over very well."

"Hunter." said Ben as he and the other two men approached Hunter and Seth.

"Ben. What are doing all the way out here?"

"Nothin' much. I was just visitin' my two cousins, here over in Hundor. It's only a village over from Erid Luin, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. What are they doing _outside_ of Hundor?" Hunter then noticed a bloody bandage on Ben's right hand, "You hurt yourself, Ben?" Hunter questioned.

"Why don't you mind your own business? I just so happened to be bit by my donkey, here, and ain't a crime to walk between villages in the woods."

"Well, that depends on what's in the wagon. Shall we have a look, dear brother?" Hunter asked as he turned to Seth.

Seth smiled, slyly, "I think we shall."

"You ain't the law. You don't got any rights!" Ben yelled at the two men, but they were already looking through the bags, opening each one and digging through it thoroughly to ensure no stolen goods were hidden inside. Hunter knew his old friend had some old habits, ones that _he_ no longer justified- not since he became a changed man.

"Looks like it's just food, Hunter." Seth said when they made it through all the bags.

"Yeah, but what's in the box?" Hunter pointed at a long, but narrow crate on the side of the wagon bed. He moved over to the lid and noted the latch on it. Hunter jiggled it a bit before the dark haired man came over.

"You don't want to be doing that." He warned.

"And why not?" Hunter challenged.

"Bees."

"Bees?"

"Giant ones. We caught them on edge of Mirkwood. They're one of a kind." the man explained.

"Why would you be carrying giant bees?"

"Money." The dark haired man smiled, "People will pay a lot for these. The honey they make is _extraordinary_. They get quite angry when they're disturbed and their strings are quite painful. If you let them out, it will be near impossible to get them back in."

Seth appeared behind his older brother, "You're allergic to bees, Hunter. If they're telling the truth you could die. We don't have the proper medical supplies to help you."

"They're lying. I know they are." Hunter stared down the dark haired man.

Seth shook his brother to get his attention and Hunter's gaze was brought back to him, "But what if they're _not_ lying. Is that a risk you'll be willing to take? Even if you don't get stung, you'll have to stand trial for disturbing another traveler's cargo. We may be well on our feet, but we don't have enough for you to go about getting into unnecessary trouble. Whatever they're carrying in that box cannot be worth more than _your_ life and the one you've built for us. If you won't do it for yourself then do it for the caravan. Do it for me."

Hunter saw the sincerity in his brother's face and nodded, "Right, of course." He turned back to Ben, "I don't know what you're up to, but I sure hope somebody makes you pay for it. I may not have been able to do anything today, but our paths _will_ cross again. You can be sure of it."

Ben smiled teasingly at him, "I'm certain you will keep to your word. I'll be waitin'."

KFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKF

 _This was the worst._ Kili could feel every bump the wagon went over. _He would be feeling it in the morning._

He wondered how long they had been traveling. The time of day wasn't quite as easy to tell when you were stuck in a box on a moving wagon. A cramped box, at that. He had _no_ room whatsoever to move. The box had seemed bigger from the outside, though Kili wondered if perhaps it had been insulated to keep his quiet, gagged shouts from being heard by passersby. Whatever the situation, it sucked, that was for certain.

This was the direct opposite of what Kili loved. He loved being in the outdoors, letting himself be free from all confinements and letting him stretch his limbs as far as they could reach.

Instead, Kili was crammed in a tiny box- barely big enough to fit him inside- with his arms and legs tied so tightly that he felt like a stag, trussed up and about to be prepared for dinner.

He hated the feeling. Hated feeling helpless while his captors planned to do who knows what with him. Hated that know one, not even he himself, knew where he was. Hated that he couldn't keep out of trouble by minding his own business. Kili hated that everyone would be left wondering: 'What ever happened to my brother?' '... to my son?' '...my nephew?'.

It was the worst sort of feeling, the sinking of the heart. You spend your life trying to find ways to keep it afloat, but it always sinks in the end. It sinks and the only way to get it to float again is with the help of somebody else. It never works to get your own heart to float again. Usually Fili was there to dive in and place it on the surface, where it should be.

 _Not this time._

This time Kili would have to make it in his own. He couldn't lose hope. His mother always told them: 'Nothing is never truly lost till you stop looking, it is only misplaced.' Of course, before she was usually talking about a toy or Kili's kitten when she would run away, but he thought it applied well to his 'hopeless' situation.

"Hunter."

Kili heard the voice, plain as day, say the name of his friend.

Then came Hunter's own voice. A voice that now- to Kili- sounded like it was from one of Mahal's angels itself, "Ben. What are you doing all the way out here?"

 _Hunter knew these people?_

He had no idea what was happening, but he was overjoyed that his friends were here to help, for, surely if Hunter was here then Seth was not far behind.

Kili had been so lost in his thoughts that he'd missed a few parts of the conversation, but what was said next made his heart skip for joy.

"that depends on what's in the wagon. Shall we have a look, dear brother?"

"I think we shall." came Seth's voice.

 _Yes, to the wagon._

Kili could hear the bags next to his box being rummaged through and searched. They clearly didn't know they were looking for a dwarf. He tried kicking out to make some noise and attract them to his box, but he was bound too tightly and there was no room for him to move. Kili then resorted to yelling, but his yelling was muffled by the gag and the insulated box prevented any sound from reaching the ears of his potential rescuers. Kili wanted to cry in frustration, but his attention was drawn back to the voices outside.

"Looks like it's just food, Hunter." came the voice of Seth.

 _Not just food!_

"Yeah, but what's in the box?"

 _Yes! Inspect the box._

Kili could hear the sound of a lock being messed with. _Of course they would have it locked._ He tried yelling and kicking again, but it was to no avail.

"You don't want to be doing that." came a new voice.

 _Yes, Hunter, you do._

"And why not?"

"Bees."

"Bees?"

 _Bees? Was that the best excuse they could come up with? If that's it, Kili was a free dwarf._

"Giant ones. We caught them on edge of Mirkwood. They're one of a kind."

 _Right, just keep talking._

"Why would you be carrying giant bees?" was Hunter's question.

 _Because they're_ not _carrying giant bees!_

"Money. People will pay a lot for these. The honey they make is _extraordinary_." The voice said in a salesman like way, "They get quite angry when they're disturbed and their stings are quite painful. If you let them out, it will be near impossible to get them back in."

 _Bloody liar- and a good one too._

"You're allergic to bees, Hunter. If they're telling the truth you could die. We don't have the proper medical supplies to help you."

 _Why did Seth have to sound so reasonable?_

"They're lying. I know they are."

 _Yes, they_ are _lying! just open the stupid box!_

"But what if they're not lying. Is that a risk you'll be willing to take? Even if you don't get stung, you'll have to stand trial for disturbing another traveler's cargo. We may be well on our feet, but we don't have enough for you to go about getting into unnecessary trouble. Whatever they're carrying in that box cannot be worth more than _your_ life and the one you've built for us. If you won't do it for yourself then do it for the caravan. Do it for me."

 _No! Don't you dare turn around now! I'm right here!_ I'm _in the box!_

"Right, of course." Kili tried even harder, now to get the attention of someone out there. He felt the, all too familiar feeling of rope digging into his skin, but it didn't matter. Freedom was within reaching distance and Kili would be condemned if he didn't try his hardest to grasp it. "I don't know what you're up to, but I sure hope somebody makes you pay for it. I may not have been able to do anything today, but our paths _will_ cross again. You can be sure of it."

 _You_ can _do something today! Your paths don't have to cross again!_

"I'm certain you will keep to your word. I'll be waitin'."

 _No! Don't leave now! You're too close! Please, come back! You can't leave me here!_

Kili cried out as loud as he could, but just as suddenly as his friends had appeared, so they were gone.

 _'What ever happened to my brother?' '... to my son?' ...'my nephew?'_

 **That's a third chapter down and, man, are my fingers sore. It was truly heart-wrenching, but it really makes you feel. I'd love to hear your opinions on my latest chapter. I know I've gotten some new followers. Remain silent no longer. Tell me what you like or what you didn't like. I'm will not be bothered by your honest answer. I am inspired by all of you and your reviews. Every review I get inspires me to write more and to pour my heart into it.** **Thank you for spending your free time reading my story. You don't know how much it means to me.**


	4. Oblivious

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line and my characters. Everything else is credited to J.R.R Tolkien and Peter Jackson.**

 **I love that you guys have been doing so well in keeping up your reviews! I hope to gain more frequent reviewers than I have already.**

 **Those of you who have been reviewing often- you know who you are- thank you for your devotion. It means a lot to me, knowing how much you've enjoyed my work.**

The rest of the walk was fairly quiet. Both Hunter and Seth were too lost in their own thoughts to keep up a conversation. Both were wondering what had happened with Ben back there. He seemed suspicious, but they could do nothing to prove he'd done anything wrong. If he was the same man Hunter knew then he was certainly up to no good.

They would have to be sure to check up on him before too long- that is, if he's still around. Ben had always been a traveler. He never stayed in one place for too long.

"Do you think he was lying?" Seth asked, breaking the long held silence between them.

"I'm sure of it. Ben had never been able to keep his hands off what doesn't belong to him."

"Why is he here? Why, after all these years, has he come back?"

Hunter shrugged, "Who can say? He's always kept to himself, for the most part. There's no telling what goes through his head. He probably heard how well our caravan was doing, thought we were rich. He must have wanted to become a part of us again- until he learned the truth of the situation."

Seth scoffed, "We're not rich. We only make enough to suit our own needs and the needs of our people. It was foolish for him to come."

"I wouldn't have welcomed him back even if I _hadn't_ changed my ways- not after that stunt he pulled. To be honest, when he left all those years ago, I never expected to see him again."

"None of us did. We all expected him to be dead. A man with his ambitions can't have that many friends." Seth shook his head.

"He apparently has two."

"They're his cousins. It's easier to be friends with your family- you don't have to worry about first impressions or when you'll meet again. It just happens."

"They certainly seemed on board with whatever he was up to. It must be something big. Why would he need two other men with him?" Hunter asked.

"I'd love to know, but your life is more important than stopping some criminals."

"Yes, brother, I know. You keep reminding me." Hunter sighed.

"That's because if I _don't_ remind you, you forget and do something stupid."

Hunter just rolled his eyes, "You know me a little too well."

The two walked a little bit longer before Seth spoke again, "We'd better get there soon. Kili probably thinks we've abandoned him."

"Race you." Hunter patted his brother on the back before dashing past him and toward the caves.

"Hey!" Seth shouted, before running after him- though Hunter, now had a head start.

The two ran all the way to the caves, Hunter keeping the lead in his grasp. When he stopped at the opening he bent down and placed his hands on his knees to catch his breath. Seth soon appeared beside him, doing the same, "I thought... you were... to mature for... games." He said, in between heavy breaths.

"Life gets dull if a man can't have some fun once in a while." Hunter laughed.

Seth looked at their soundings, "I don't see Kili anywhere."

At this, Hunter looked around as well, "Perhaps he already went inside. We _are_ pretty late. Maybe he got impatient."

Seth nodded and they both went into the caves. There were no clear signs that anyone had been there in some time. If Kili were inside, they would have expected something to be off- even if it was just a piece of junk lying on the ground somewhere. There should be something to let them know that their friend was there. But there was nothing.

They walked a little deeper to be sure they weren't missing something, but there was no light further in. Kili would have a light. The caves are far too dark to see without one. But, still there was nothing.

"I don't think he's here." Seth said as they continued to look around the cave.

"Then where could he be? Kili would never miss an opportunity to visit the caves."

Seth shrugged, "Perhaps he thought we weren't coming. We were rather late- or, maybe he slept in."

"I don't know. I guess we can just head back. I reckon if he's not here by now, he won't be coming at all." Hunter reasoned.

"You're probably right. He'll likely come by the caravan later today. We can ask him then."

KFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKF

Kili's eyes opened when he felt his box being lifted. _He must have fallen asleep sometime during the trip._ He was startled when the box was dropped carelessly to the ground, giving him a bit of a headache from the impact.

The lid opened up, allowing light to flow into the box, temporarily blinding Kili. He couldn't see much, but he felt the back of his over coat get grabbed and he was soon pulled harshly out of his cramped, little box. Kili's coat was let go, letting him drop to the ground.

When he finally regained his senses, Kili noted that he was in some sort of warehouse. He was, also, able to recognize the men who kidnapped him. He glared back up at the big man as he walked up to Kili and grabbed him by the collar of his coat and pulled him off the ground.

The man loosened the gag, tied around Kili's head, and let it drop around his neck, "What's your name, little dwarf?" he asked.

Kili didn't respond- he just continued to glare.

"I asked you a question, filth!" the man shook Kili suddenly, hoping to draw out an answer.

Kili spit at the big man, catching him in the eye, then smiled.

 _Bullseye._

The man growled in anger, then punched Kili across the face. His lip split and he was sure that he would get a bruise there, but it was worth it.

"When I ask you a question, you _will_ answer." the big man said.

"And if I don't?" Kili challenged.

The man smiled, "We'll have to do things the hard way. Mathias!" he shouted.

Kili saw the blonde man- the third one to enter the fight- step forward. He seemed younger than the other two, but still just as mean.

"Help me tie 'im." the big man ordered

Mathias walked over and cut the rope around his arms and legs. Kili did nothing at first, but when the younger man turned around to get another length of rope from his bag, Kili kicked him in the back, sending him to the ground. He then proceeded in trying to escape the big man's strong hold, but still had the rope tied around his wrists.

The big man threw Kili up against the wall, momentarily knocking the wind from his lungs.

"You think you can kick around the kid like that? You'd better watch yerself. Wouldn't wanna get hurt." The man threatened.

"I doubt it would stop you from hurting me, anyways."

The big man shook his head, "Boy, was Hunter right 'bout you. You _are_ a handful."

The man dropped Kili and the other two men came and grabbed him again. They took him to a post, sticking out of the ground where they cut his bonds and retied them on the other side of the post.

 _This was all too familiar._

Kili looked back to the big man, a few feet away, "What do you want from me? How do you know Hunter?"

"I think I'll be the one askin' the questions 'ere. What's your name, _dwarf_?"

Kili frowned, "I'll give you my name... if you give me yours."

The big man walked up to Kili. When he was close enough, the man rose his fist and thrust it into Kili's stomach, causing him bend over and cough in pain. The man then grabbed Kili's hair and lifted his head up, "The name's Ben."

When Kili finally had his breath back he was able to wheeze a response, "Kili."

The big man- Ben- smiled. "Not too bad, was it now, _Kili_?"

Kili glared back at him. "That depends on what side of the fist you're on."

Ben laughed, "I guess _you_ would know. You're funny, Kili. Under different circumstances we might even 'ave been friends."

"I must admit, I'm not entirely sure of what the circumstances actually are."

Ben frowned. "Well perhaps we should get back to that." The big man began to walk around the post Kili was tied to, "How much money does your uncle 'ave? Surely he's got lots."

Kili shook his head. "I'm not sure what you mean. We are not a rich family."

" _Don't_ lie to me!" Ben lashed out. "Thorin is an exiled king. He surely has gold left over from the dragon horde."

"You're wrong. We are a simple family, leading a simple life. We have nothing more than what we need to sustain us." Kili tried to explain.

Ben leaned in to face Kili closer. His voice came down to a whisper, "Don't make me 'urt you, Kili." Ben then seemed to take notice of something. He took Kili's face in one hand and turned it to the side, "Though it seems I would not be the first." Ben's finger traced the scar on the left side of Kili's face, running from his temple down his cheek- the scar that Noluk had left there during his and Fili's torture. Kili shuddered and pulled away from Ben's hand.

"Don't touch me." Kili warned.

Ben smiled, "Gimme the answers I want and I won't 'ave to."

"I told you, we don't have any money!"

"I 'ave a hard time believin' that, so, unless you got a better answer, I'm afraid we're gonna 'ave to get rough."

KFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKF

Finally home bound. The meeting with Dain had been dull and boring. Fili couldn't wait till they were dismissed and he could finally get back home and spend the rest of the day having fun with Kili.

The meeting hadn't been that far away from home, but it seemed as if they would _never_ get there. Fili wasn't sure how much longer he could wait. Every moment he was away was another moment Kili could be getting into trouble.

Fili supposed there wasn't _too_ much his brother could get into- especially if he was with Hunter and Seth. They were reliable and good to have beside you in a tight spot. They would be sure to keep Kili out of trouble.

Fili was first too open the door as they approached the house, "Mum?"

Dis walked out of the kitchen and smiled at her eldest son, "Fili, you're home sooner than I expected."

Thorin walked from behind Fili towards the living space, "Fili made sure to rush home. He didn't want to miss a moment of fun."

Dis nodded, "Ah... well, Kili left this morning. I'd check the village, first. I think he was supposed to meet up with Seth and Hunter somewhere."

"Aye, that's what I heard." Fili said as he headed back toward the door, "I'll be back later, mum- hopefully with Kili in tow."

"Just be sure you're back before dinner. You won't want to miss what I'm cooking up tonight."

"Of course, mum. We'll be here." Fili assured.

 **Not quite as interesting as the last, but I think I make up for how fast I've been updating. I guess we'll see what happens in chapter 4.**


	5. Disappeared

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line and my OCs. Everything else is credited to J.R.R Tolkien and Peter Jackson.**

Fili walked impatiently through the streets of Erid Luin, in search of his two friends. He had been to the caravan, but Hunter and Seth were nowhere to be seen. Fili supposed they could still be at the caves, but he wanted to be sure before walking all the way out there just for nothing.

 _There_. Fili saw them a little ways ahead, heading back towards him.

Fili called out, "Hunter! Seth!"

When they looked up to see him they both smiled and Seth called out, "Master Fili!"

Fili approached the two and all of them stopped walking so they could talk, "I told you not to call me that."

Seth snickered, "Sometimes I just can't help myself."

Fili shook his head and rolled his eyes. Seth was such a younger brother. It surprised him how much he and Kili were alike.

"Where's your shadow?" Hunter asked, bringing Fili back to the world.

Fili looked confused, "I was hoping to find him with you. I thought you were going to the caves this morning."

"We were," Hunter began, "but Kili never showed. We were a bit late, but there was no sign that he had been there at all."

This worried Fili, "But Kili would _never_ miss a chance to go to the caves. Mum said he left this morning to get there on time."

"I hate to tell you," Hunter shook his head, "but we haven't seen him at all, today."

"He's not at home. I haven't seen him around here either."

"Seth and I have been in the village most of the day- if he was here, we would have seen him." Hunter assured.

"I don't like it. Something must have happened to him." Fili thought a moment before continuing, "It must have happened this morning, on the way to the caves. I'll head back home and get Thorin to help me look. Best to follow the path he would have taken."

Seth nodded, "Please, allow us to offer our services. Kili is our friend- it would be folly if we didn't offer our help. We would hate to see him in any sort of danger."

"Thank you, my friends. Your help would be very much appreciated."

KFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKF

Kili coughed. He wasn't sure how much longer he could last. Ben refused the answer that Thorin was simply a normal, poor dwarf. He was set on getting Kili to confess that his uncle had riches of all kinds, but it wasn't true.

Kili's family was just like all the others in Erid Luin- sure, Thorin was head of the dwarvish families, but that only meant that he guided them, not that he was paid or anything. Ben's whole stunt was pointless.

"You're not makin' this any easier for me, dwarf." Ben said as he aimed another punch at Kili- this time hitting him in the ribs.

When Kili regained his strength, he was able to answer, "I've already told you what I know. Keep beating me if you must. I can do this all day."

Ben growled in anger hit Kili in the face, stunning him and almost sending him into unconsciousness. Ben raised his hand again and swung down. Kili closed his eyes and prepared for the blow, but it never came. When he opened his eyes Kili saw that Ben's hand was grabbed by the dark haired man, preventing him from hitting Kili again.

Kili could see the anger in Ben's eyes when he shouted, "Why did you stop me? I can have you punished for that, Cain!"

"You can't keep this going." Cain said.

"I can if I want to." Ben argued.

"No, you can't. Look at him." Cain and Ben both looked down at Kili, "He's badly beaten. He won't last any longer. If he dies now, this whole plan will be for nothing."

Ben seemed to consider this a moment, "Fine. We'll send Mathias with an amount. Tie the dwarf back up. He'll need his strength."

Cain nodded before moving behind Kili and cutting the rope around his wrists. Kili fell limply to the ground. All of his strength was gone. The man began tying him up again. It seemed there wasn't a moment his body would be aloud to stretch and breathe.

Kili hated the feeling of rope around his body. It confined him and made him feel small and helpless. It made him vulnerable to his enemies. As long as he was bound by rope, his captors were able to do whatever they pleased with him. It made Kili feel sick.

He tried to struggle against Cain, but he was out of strength. If Kili was going to be able to escape later, he'd have to rest now.

Before long Kili was back to being bound the way he was that morning- gag and all. Cain then left to sit a ways away, leaving Kili lying on the ground. He didn't mind though, he rather liked being left in peace.

It was funny how he woke up just that morning with such high hopes for the day. Kili was going to have a fun day at the caves with Seth and Hunter. Fili was going to come back and they'd have even more fun. Fili and Kili would have gone back home that night to eat a hearty dinner with mum and Thorin... but now, he wouldn't be eating dinner at all. He wouldn't be going home that night. He'd gotten into a horrible jam.

Kili knew he shouldn't blame himself- there was nothing that could've been done to prevent this- but it saddened him to think that he had just disappeared and left everybody wondering where he could have gone. Kili couldn't imagine how worried his family would be when they discovered him missing.

He wondered how long it had been since his kidnapping. He knew it must be getting late. Kili want sure how long he'd been asleep, so it was impossible to tell what time of day it was.

Kili knew he must hold onto hope. Even though he didn't know where he was, he _did_ know that his kidnappers planned to ransom him back to his family. If he couldn't find his _own_ way out of this mess he knew his family would do everything in their power to get him back.

That was all the hope Kili needed.

KFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKF

Fili, Hunter and Seth approached the door to Fili's home. Fili opened the door and they all walked inside, each one with a straight expression on their face.

"Fili, I see you've brought some friends with you." Thorin greeted from his place at the kitchen table, "Where is your brother?"

"Where's mum?" Fili asked.

Thorin's face turned to one of alarm when he noticed Fili's expression, "She's upstairs. Is something wrong?"

Fili ignored the question and shouted to his mother, "Mum!"

They all heard the pattering of feet down the stairs and soon Dis appeared in the doorway, "Fili!" her face changed to concern when a certain question entered her mind, "Where's Kili?"

Fili sighed before he began, "He's missing. Nobody has seen him all day. After talking with Hunter and Seth, we concluded that _you_ were the last person to see him."

Dis looked utterly frightened, "Have you found no sign of him? There must be something."

Thorin stood from his chair, "Where was he headed?"

"We've found no sign of him. He was on his way to caves. It's only a twenty minute walk. Nothing much could have happened in that amount of time." Fili tried to reason.

"Obviously something _did_ happen." Thorin replied, "We must leave immediately. He could be hurt."

"I'm coming." Dis insisted, "I'm not staying behind this time- it's too much for this lady's heart, not knowing if my son will come back dead, alive or at all. Don't try to argue with me. I've made up my mind."

Thorin nodded, "I have had plenty enough years of experience to know to heed your warning. Arm yourself. We don't know what we're dealing with."

KFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKF

"What could have happened to him?" Dis asked as they walked the path Kili would have taken. Fili, Hunter and Seth were further ahead, looking for clues.

Thorin shook his head, "I wish I knew. At this point it could be anything. I dread to think of anything but a twisted ankle or something of the sort, but we must be wary."

"I do hope you're right, brother. I don't know what I'd do if something ever happened to him." Dis lowered her head.

"We'll find him. There's a reason Kili survived all those years ago. He has stubbornnest will to live that I've ever seen. It'll take a more than a lot to break that lad's will."

"I know you're right, but I can't help but worry."

Thorin smiled, gently at his sister, "It's just a mother's instinct. We're all worried about him. We just have to keep hope."

"Thorin! Mum!" they heard Fili call from ahead.

Thorin and Dis ran up to where he, Hunter and Seth were. When they met up, Fili turned around to face them. In his hands was the familiar bow of Kili.

Fili's face looked horrified, "Kili would never leave his bow behind."

Thorin inspected the area around them. He got down close and looked over the ground carefully, "There was a struggle. Kili did not leave his bow willingly." He then noticed something in the grass further ahead. Thorin got closer and inspected it, "Blood, it's dried too."

Dis gasped and Fili moved to comfort her, "It's okay, mum. We don't even know that it's Kili's blood."

Thorin nodded, "He's right, _and_ there's no body. They must have taken him alive."

This threw Dis into tears, "What if it's the orcs again? After what they did last time. What do we do?"

Thorin shook his head, "I don't know, but if I know one thing, it's that we _must_ find Kili as soon as we can."

 **There you go chaps! You'd better be enjoying this. If you are, let me know in the reviews. If you have opinions, share them in the reviews. Thank you!**


	6. What We Deserve

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line and my OCs. Everything else is credited to J.R.R Tolkien and Peter Jackson.**

 _Little Kili smiled. There was little he enjoyed more than the company of his kitty. All Reesi had to do was walk in the room and Kili's face would brighten up._

 _Kili loved to follow Reesi around and play with her, even though she didn't acknowledge he was playing. He would often crawl around on his hands and knees pretending to be a cat, too. It was Kili's favorite game. His kitty would watch his silly performance and even seem to take part, rubbing up against him and letting her tail brush Kili's under the nose. It pleased the dwarfling to think that Reesi could actually believe that he was a cat, like her._

 _Reesi had started out tolerating having the dwarfling around, bute had grown on her to the point where she had actually begun to like him. She had grown fond of his childish ways- though Reesi often wondered why he never could seem to mature. The little boy had to be older than her, but he behaved like a month old kitten. He needed someone to teach him how to be a real cat. Even though cats are the superior beings and are obviously_ much _smarter than whatever this boy was, Reesi supposed she could teach him the ways of becoming a being as great as her- it may not be easy, but she could try, then he too could become an immortal being._

 _Kili giggled as Reesi let out a meow and rubbed up against his leg. He scooped his kitty up into his arms and snuggled her close, rubbing his face in her soft hair. Reesi meowed again before propelling herself out of Kili's arms and walking towards the door. She turned around to look at him and meowed, as if calling him to follow._

 _Kili always wondered where Reesi went when she disappeared during the day- maybe if he followed he could find out and always know where to find her when he missed her._

 _Kili rose from his spot on the floor and followed after Reesi. She walked up to the door and Kili opened it for her to walk out._ _When Reesi walked out the door, Kili followed her. He followed her as she walked through the yard and toward the forest. The forest was Kili's favorite place to be, it pleased him that it also seemed to be Reesi's favourite place to be too._

 _Kili followed her deep into the woods, all the while chattering away to her about any little thing he could think of. Reesi would meow once in a while, but for the most part, stayed quiet._

 _After walking a ways in, Reesi stopped her steps and entered into her hunting mode. She crouched down and eyed a bird sitting a few feet away. Kili watched in fascination at Reesi's concentrated state._

 _"What are doing Reesi?" Kili asked._

 _The bird Reesi was watching flew away when it realized how close it was to a dwarfling. Reesi watched in disappointment as her dinner flew out of sight. She looked back up to the little boy_. This would take longer than she thought. _The child didn't even know what hunting looked like. How could she ever teach him how to fend for himself._

 _Kili bent down in the ground next to his kitty. He layed down and looked back up to the judgemental eyes of Reesi and smiled, "Do you want to play, Reesi?"_ _Reesi just starred blankly at him before turning away and continuing on with her hunting._

 _"Wait for me!" Kili called out as he rose back onto his hands and knees._

 _'croak'_

 _K_ _ili froze in place._

 _'croak'_

 _H_ _e looked around for the source of the noise._

 _'croak'_

 _T_ _here! On the ground a short ways away was a big bullfrog. Kili crawled over to it and croaked back. The bullfrog just hopped in the opposite direction of the little dwarf. Kili hopped after it making various croaks and ribits to match that of his new bullfrog friend._

 _Kili giggled in amusement when the frog hopped straight into a big puddle. When the amusement ended, Kili decided it was time to get back to business._

 _"Reesi?" Kili looked around, but Reesi was nowhere to be seen, "Reesi? Where are you?"_

 _No reply was given. Reesi had disappeared, leaving Kili all alone._

KFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKF

 _How long he had been lost in the woods, Kili didn't know. What he_ did _know was that it had been a long time. Night had already begun to fall. He was_ so _scared. He didn't know what else to do, so he waited. He waited by an old oak tree. The tree was massive and made Kili feel more secure._

 _Kili curled himself into a ball and hid his face._ Would he ever make it home again? _Kili didn't know. He had made a mistake following Reesi into the wild. This was her turf. She knew every little rock and every tree in the forest. Kili shouldn't have gotten distracted the way he did. It was silly of him to play with a frog while Reesi was showing him through the forest. It was own fault he was stuck out here._

 _'meow'_

 _Kili's head shot up at the sound, "Reesi?"_

 _'meow'_

 _Kili spotted the shape of his kitty a few feet away from him. She appeared to have a dead mouse at her feet, "That's gross, Reesi. We don't eat mouses, we eat mum's yummy food."_

 _'meow'_

 _"No thank you. I don't want any."_

 _'meow'_

 _Kili picked her up and pulled her up to his chest. Reesi purred softly as he stroked her fur, "Are we lost, Reesi?"_

 _Reesi just continued to pur._

 _"I don't know the way home. I wish mum or Fili were here. They would know what to do." Kili backed up against his tree again and closed his eyes._

 _"Kili!" called a distant voice._

 _Kili's eyes flew open, "That sounded like uncle Thorin."_

 _"Kili!" Came another voice._

 _"Fili!" Kili called back at the sound of his name being called by his big brother._

 _"Kili?"_

 _Footsteps could be heard approaching from a ways away._

 _"Fili? Where are you?" the little dwarfling asked in a frightened tone._

 _"I'm here Kili." Kili could see the form of his brother step out of the brush with Thorin behind him._

 _"Fili!" Kili carried Reesi and ran into his brother's embrace, "I thought I'd be lost forever."_

 _Fili chuckled, "I would never have stopped looking for you."_

 _Thorin cleared his throat and crossed his arms, "May I ask why you so carelessly ran off into the woods?"_

 _Kili looked timidly up at his uncle, "Reesi wanted me to go with her. She wanted me to follow her."_

 _Thorin raised an eyebrow, "I guess you can see how that played out. Have we learned our lesson about chasing cats into the forest?"_

 _"Yes, uncle." Kili nodded._

 _Fili hugged his brother tighter, "We were so worried about you."_

 _"Reesi knows the way home. She would keep me safe."_

 _"You can't rely on your cat to keep you protected. You need to be more wary." Fili scolded gently._

 _"Yes, Fee." Kili burrowed into Fili's furs, "I was so scared out here alone."_

 _"I know, Kee, but when you're lost, I'll always find you. No matter where you are, I'll always try my very hardest to make sure I'm there when you're lonely, but I can't be the only one contributing to this deal. You've got to help me out a bit, okay Kili?"_

 _"Yes, Fili. I won't wander off. I don't like being lost." Kili shook his head._

 _Thorin walked up to the two lads and placed his hands on their shoulders, looking down, into the eyes of each dwarfling in turn, "Your mother will be worried sick. We should get home, where it's safe."_

 _Safe_

Kili woke up to the voices of Cain and Ben talking. They seemed to be discussing something, but it was too quiet to hear- that is, until the third man, Mathias came in.

"The note has been delivered. It's all in motion now." Mathias said.

"Good. Now Cain, 'ow about gettin' our guest somethin' to eat. He'll need to have his strength."

The next thing Kili heard was footsteps walking his way. He closed his eyes again to pretend he was still sleeping. He could feel Cain cut the rope around his legs, then his arms. The man clearly wasn't expecting Kili to have strength to fight back.

That's where he was wrong.

Cain started trying to wake Kili by shaking him. After a few moments Kili kicked out his legs and caught the man in the head. Cain dropped to the ground, unconscious, and Kili moved to grab his knife with bound hands.

"Hey!"

Kili's head shot up to see Ben and Mathias running toward him. He quickly cut through the rope holding his wrists behind his back and hopped to his feet. Kili backed away from his attackers before spotting his exit: a door a few yards to his left.

Kili ran towards the door and pushed against it.

 _Locked_

He could hear his captors coming up behind him. Time was running out. Kili pushed harder. Still nothing happened. He then backed up and got a running small running start. Kili threw his whole weight up against the door, finally breaking through the lock and falling into the open.

Kili had no time to breathe in the fresh air before he was on the run again. He just barely made it out of Ben's reach before he broke into a sprint.

He recognized this place as one of Erid Luin's sister villages, Eugenia. Eugenia was the market town. Every road running through the little village had loads of trading tables and even more people. It would make it easier for Kili to disappear in the crowd.

The problem with Eugenia was that they weren't particularly fond of dwarves. They saw them as a nuisance. That's just one of the reasons their family avoided trade with this town. Eugenia also has a reputation for being a harbor place for criminals- a sort of den of thieves. It's no wonder Kili's captors brought him here. Their illegal activity would blend with all the rest going on around Eugenia.

Kili ran through the streets of the village, dodging and avoiding passersby in his way. He maneuvered around the various carts and trading stands while moving at as fast a pace as he could.

Kili broke apart from the crowd and pressed his back up against a wall in a small alleyway. He tried slowing his breathing so he wouldn't be found. Kili waited this way for long moments before he figured it safe to peek around the corner.

He took a deep breath and began to move slowly to the edge of the wall. Kili placed his hand on the corner to steady himself. He jumped when he felt his wrist get grabbed by a hand from around the corner. Kili tried to pull away, but the hand was too strong.

Suddenly the man attached to the hand appeared from around the corner, as well. Ben shoved Kili hard against the alleyway wall, then pressed both hands around Kili's throat.

This feeling was too familiar to Kili. The feeling of your air being cut off. The feeling of not being able to breathe, no matter how hard you try. The feeling of your life in someone else's hands.

Kili could see the edges of his vision begin to blacken. He looked around to see passing people not even him a second glance. His fighting hands started to fall limply to his sides. His vision was almost completely gone when he was dropped to the ground. Kili's hands shot up to his neck and he struggled to get air back in his lungs.

"That's what you get for tryin' to escape. Maybe we should do somethin' so it don't 'appen again." Ben grumbled.

Kili could barely understand what he was saying, but it didn't take long for it to sink in. Ben rose his foot up and stomped harshly down on Kili's leg, drawing out a wheezed noise that may have been a scream if Kili could have made the sound.

Kili continued to groan in pain, "Help!" He attempted to draw in attention from the people around him, but they continued to ignore his situation, "Please!" Still, no help came.

"Shut up! Ain't nobody gonna 'elp you! You're just a dwarf." Ben bent down to Kili's level, "They don't like your kind 'ere. According to them, you did somethin' to deserve this. _You_ started this fight."

Kili glared up at him, "I've started a lot of fights in my life, but this isn't one of them. I've had a lot of things happen to me that I don't deserve, but you've gotten out of a lot of punishments you _do_ deserve. I don't understand what Mahal is doing in letting this happen, but I have a feeling we'll both get what we deserve in the end."

"Don't back talk me! The only thing you'll get is a few more bruises. The only thing I'll get is fifteen-hundred pounds." Ben hit Kili hard with his fist, plunging him into darkness.

 **Uh oh! He was so close! This must be torturing y'all. I hope you're loving it, though. Let me know in the reviews.**


	7. A King on His Knees

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line and my OCs. Everything else is credited to J.R.R Tolkien and Peter Jackson.**

 **Just to be clear, I didn't forget about the encounter with Ben on the road. I haven't fit that part in yet, but that's happening in this chapter.**

 **I have three main reviewers as of right now. I'm glad you guys have been so consistent in your reviewing and encouragement. I remember all three of you from my story Desperate Times. It makes me glad to see you guys have followed me all the way through these two fics.**

 **I hope that a few more of you guys will consider giving me a little word on how you've been liking my fic so far. Hearing your inputs on my story always inspires me to continue writing.**

Fili tried to interpret the expression on his uncle's face as he read the note. It was driving him mad that he couldn't read it himself, yet. He, his mother, Hunter, Seth and Thorin had come home after a long night of searching the woods for his missing brother to find the note pinned to their front door by one of Kili's arrows.

Kili's arrows were very distinct from any other arrow around. When Fili's brother would get bored, he would spend his time carving intricate designs into various arrows until his whole quiver was full of beautifully etched arrows. It was a painstaking work, but one Kili seemed to enjoy, nonetheless.

When Thorin had finished reading the note, he lowered his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Thorin?" Fili's mother asked, fear lacing her voice.

Then Fili asked the question dwelling on everybody's minds, "What did the note say?"

Thorin have an exasperated sigh, "There's good news and bad news."

"Good news first." Dis said in a shaky voice.

Thorin nodded before continuing, "Kili's alive and, hopefully well."

"And the bad news?" Fili was eager to know the catch.

Thorin have another deep sigh, leaving the rest all on the edges of their seats, "This is a ransom note."

Thorin let the news sink in, noticing all the different looks from the different people. Dis's face was horrified, Fili's was filled with worry and rage- Thorin could identify with his oldest nephew. Hunter seemed to be contemplating and Seth looked to his brother with a knowledge of sorts Thorin brushed off.

He then continued, "He must have been kidnapped in the forest. His captors are demanding fifteen-hundred pounds for his return. They want the sum by sunset tomorrow or we'll not see him again."

Dis gasped, "Where are we going to get fifteen-hundred pounds? We only make just enough to support ourselves. How are ever going to pay the sum?"

Thorin moved to comfort his sister by wrapping her in a gentle hug, "We'll find some way. Even if we have to go begging door to door, I guarantee you we'll get him back."

"Pardon me, sir?" Hunter spoke up.

Thorin met his eyes, "Yes, Hunter?"

Hunter cleared his throat, "I think I may have an idea who might have taken Kili. At first I didn't think it could be possible- he's never gone that far before, but now, I can't think of who else it might be."

"Come on, now. No use in keeping your thoughts to yourself. What have you got?" Thorin persisted.

"Benjamin, house of Nathan. He used to be a part of the caravan _and_ he was a close friend of mine." Hunter took a deep breath before he continued on with his long story, "We had a falling out and he left. We met him on the road when we were going to the caves. He had two other men with him and seemed a bit suspicious. He had a bloody bandage on one hand- said his donkey bit him, but now I'm not so sure. There was narrow box on their wagon that they didn't want us touching. It was big enough to fit a dwarf of Kili's size inside. We left it alone because one man said it was filled with giant bees. Ben has never really been one to stay on the right side of the law, but I never thought he'd go so far as to kidnap."

Thorin grumbled in frustration, "So you left because he said there were giant bees?"

Hunter smiled nervously at the intimidating dwarf, "He made it sound convincing _and_ I'm allergic to bees. We didn't figure whatever was in there to be worth getting stung and possibly dying over. I see now that it was silly to brush it off so lightly. Now Kili is in danger and we had the chance to stop it. I hope you can forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive. You were trying to stay on the safe side and, though my nephew may have been inside, I cannot blame you for wanting to preserve your own life. Do you have any idea where they could have been headed?" Thorin questioned.

Seth took this as his turn to speak. The entire time the others were talking he'd had nothing to do, but think this over, "Ben said that he'd just come from Hundor- that's the village East of Erid Luin. They were heading on the road going West. They most likely didn't return to Erid Luin because that would place them too close to all of us. They must have passed this village and kept going West to Eugenia. They wouldn't want to be too far away if they still want to claim the ransom."

"The den of thieves." Fili piped in, "It's the perfect place to hide their activity. Dwarves are unwelcome there and anyone who saw one in peril would ignore the whole deal and walk away."

"Aye," Came the deep voice of Thorin, "I will turn to my closest friends, first. In case we run out of time in trying to rescue Kili, we must have the money as back up. Perhaps the people of the village will be kind enough to spare coin for a matter such as this."

Dis sniffled, "You have made them a life here. I'm sure a number of them would be happy to help out of gratitude."

Hunter smiled, "It benefits to have loyalty on your side- that's something Ben will never understand."

KFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKF

Kili awoke with a pounding skull. He noticed that he was bound the same as before without the rope around his ankles. He didn't have to wonder why, because he could feel the throb of a broken bone in his left leg.

It took him a few moments to recall the moments before his unconscious state, but when he did, he groaned out of anger and frustration.

 _He had been so close._

If those humans hadn't been so stuck up and selfish and stepped in to help, he might be halfway home by now. It wasn't fair. If one of those humans had been given the chance to see Kili in his everyday life, maybe the whole thing would have been different.

Unfortunately for him, dwarves had a reputation for being greedy and selfish. Kili wasn't sure what dwarves were in charge of making a reputation for their whole race, but it didn't seem fair to judge every dwarf by the reputation of a few. He knew more dwarves who were friendly and humble than he did dwarves who were greedy and selfish. Kili had no idea where the reputation came from.

Kili looked at his surroundings. They didn't appear to have moved from the building he had originally been brought to. Perhaps Ben's confidence in his little plan was raised when he saw that nobody in town cared to stop him.

"'es awake, is 'e?" Kili watched as Ben approached his field of vision and kicked him in the ribs, drawing out a grunt of pain from Kili's lips.

He then saw Cain enter his vision as well, holding a cloth to his head where Kili had kicked him, "That was quite the stunt you pulled. Maybe next time you'll think twice about trying something like that again."

Cain placed his foot on Kili's broken leg and slowly began to push down. Kili's screams were muffled by the gag in his mouth- it wasn't like anybody would hear him anyways, and even if they did, who would care?

After a few agonizing moments the man lifted his foot from Kili's leg. He took a few deep breaths in order to get himself under control again. Ben began kicking Kili in the back and in the ribs and stomach. The blows came repeatedly and they had no pattern, so Kili had no time to brace himself for the rough kicks delivered to his body.

After what seemed like ages to Kili, the blows finally stopped and he was left taking ragged breaths in, trying refill his sore lungs with oxygen. Kili was sure he had some bruised, if not broken ribs. He had been trying to figure out which was worse: Noluk and his band of orcs, or Ben and his two clot-brained minions.

Noluk hadn't beat him as much as this. Kili had been whipped, but only once. Noluk had also been the cause of the clear scar on Kili's left temple, running down to his cheek and the faint scar on his right cheek. Those were only bad enough to cause scarring, nothing more than that. The worst thing Noluk had done was stab him and leave him for dead- that was the worst pain he'd ever been in.

Kili concluded that his situation with Noluk had been worse. At least, now he had hope of making it home again _and_ Fili was out of harms reach. This situation was bad, but not nearly as hopeless as when he and Fili were in the hands of that wretched orc.

Ben's voice brought Kili back to the world, "Leave 'im 'ere to think 'bout what 'e's done. Won't be runnin' anywhere with that leg of 'is."

 _Please, come soon, Fili. I'm not sure how much more I can take._

 **So, what brings a king to his knees? I hope my chapters aren't boring you. I don't really know what it's like reading my own chapters for the first time. Feel free to talk to me in the reviews _or_ PM ****me if you don't want it in the reviews.**


	8. Den of Thieves

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line and my OCs. Everything else is credited to J.R.R Tolkien and Peter Jackson.**

 **Sorry I've been fine for a while. I found a new fic that I'd never read before. I've finally picked up some free time to spend giving you this chapter.**

Fili breathed in the air around him. The scent of fish, herbs and animal dung filled his nostrils and nearly made him gag in disgust. Eugenia had never been known for its good scents, that was for certain. The village smelled bad and it had looks to match.

The roads of the bustling town were occupied by numerous merchant traders who were looking to cheat some poor chap into emptying his pockets. Those who weren't scandalous merchants were either thieves, murderers, drunkards or all mixture of more than one.

Eugenia was a foul and unsightly place to the few honest folk who dared to enter the village and they weren't wrong to think so. Any unlawful person within a twenty mile radius would make regular visits to the town just to rob some poor unsuspecting people out of their valuables. Any illegal activity going on was considered normal and was overlooked by the people who knew the ways of the town; that's what made this place the perfect hideout for Kili's kidnappers.

Fili, Thorin, Hunter and Seth had split into two groups: Thorin with Seth and Fili with Hunter. That way they could cover more ground and, hopefully find out where Kili was being kept.

It had only been a day and a half since Kili first disappeared, but, to Fili, it seemed like a lifetime. He had been overwhelmed with worry for his little brother's condition and safety.

Why anyone would want Kili rather than himself was a mystery to him. Fili was Thorin's heir and would one day become king if Erebor was ever reclaimed; he would have assumed that the price would have been on _his_ head rather than Kili's.

His brother was more precious than any amount of treasure and, to Fili, it was inconceivable that anybody could place a price on him, but others didn't see what Fili did. He would have thought that the kidnappers would rather take him because of his inheritance, not because he was more valuable than Kili. Kili was more valuable than anything. Kili was his little brother and his company was worth more than anything this world had to offer, but he had to question.

"Why him?"

Hunter gave an inquisitive glance in his direction, "What?"

There was a slight pause before Fili answered back, "Why would your friend take Kili and not me?"

"He's not my friend," Hunter replied bluntly and Fili cast his eyes down. He was about to offer apologies when Hunter continued talking, "but as to your question, I'm afraid I don't know. Perhaps he didn't know which of you were older."

Fili shook his head, "I don't think so. Kili may be taller than I, but he doesn't have much beard and he looks younger, too."

"I go recall telling Ben about yours and Kili's feisty natures. I told him that you were tougher than you look, especially together. Maybe he didn't want a confrontation that could end with him losing and possibly dying." Hunter concluded.

"That's possible. I was gone yesterday, leaving the perfect opportunity for Kili to be taken. Ben couldn't take me because I was gone. Kili was their only choice."

"Hey, dwarf!"

Fili's head snapped into the direction of where the voice came from, "What do you want?" He asked in an irritated tone as four fair sized men walked up to him and Hunter.

"What do you think yer doing in _our_ village?" The lead man with black hair and beard asked.

"Minding my own business. I suggest you do the same." Fili warned.

"You _are_ my business. Dwarves aren't welcome here. You should leave before things get messy." The man threatened.

Fili chuckled, "I would hate to get my hands dirty, but my business here is more important than some scum like you who want to get in my way."

"I wouldn't go around making threats bigger than you, little dwarf. You might get yourself into more trouble than you can handle." The lead man was now towering before Fili like big building.

"You think you're more trouble than I can handle?" Fili laughed, "You're just a big man with an imagination and some friends who think they can pick on people smaller than them, but you know what? I've seen and been through more than your little imagination can come up with. You will _not_ standstand in my way while my brother needs me. If you don't remove yourself from my path then I will have to remove you."

"Big words coming from someone of _your_ size. Didn't your momma ever tell you not to pick fights with people bigger than you?" The man spit at his feet.

Fili could see the anger flaring in the black haired man's eyes. He was angry as well. Angry that this insolent shell of a man was trying to step in between him and Kili. He would _not_ throw the first punch. Thorin had always taught them that if a punch must be thrown then he must not be the first to throw it. As long as he resisted the first punch his actions could be considered self-defense.

"Your body may be bigger, but my heart is twice as big as yours.You wouldn't understand that, though, would you?"

The man growled and swung his fist at Fili's head. Fili ducked the blow and planted a well planned punch in the man's abdomen, forcing the air out of his lungs and leaving him wheezing for breath.

The other three men immediately joined the fight and Hunter took on one man who had tried to attack Fili from the side while he was occupied with the others. Fili stood defensively, planning his next moves while the two men against him circled like two wargs would circle a little fox. Unfortunately for the wargs, this little fox had some tricks up his sleeve.

The man with long blonde hair was the first to make a move. He jumped forward and attempted to grab Fili's torso and pull him to the ground, but Fili was too fast and dodged tee blow. Then the second man- who reminded him much of mister Dwalin with his bald head and and strong build- lunged forward and directed a punch to Fili's body. Fili avoided most of the punch, but ended up getting hit in the shoulder.

Fili took a few steps back after getting hit. When the man lunged again, Fili sidestepped and let the man stumble past him and into the the blonde man. Fili then turned to see the two men on the ground and smiled at his handiwork when he was grabbed suddenly from behind.

"You'll regret that." came the voice of the black haired leader.

Fili struggled as the man wrenched his arms behind his back and restrained him. The other two men quickly got to their feet and began throwing punches at the defenseless dwarf. By the time Hunter had knocked his man unconscious and stepped in to help him, Fili had already gotten a split lip and was sure to have a few bruises to show.

Hunter pulled the black haired man off of Fili and threw him to the ground before the bald man was on him trying to wrestle him to the ground. Once Fili recovered he stood to face the blonde man before him. The long haired man was shaky and too excited to be able to fight well, so Fili just let the man rush at him. Fili pulled out one of his dual swords and knocked him on the head as he passed. The man dropped to the ground unconscious.

Fili turned to help Hunter, but saw that he was well on his way to victory when he drew his sword. Fili then directed his attention back to the leader. The black haired man looked at the dwarf with fury in his eyes. He reached into his coat, pulled out a sharp looking knife and directed, threateningly towards Fili.

"Put the knife down. I don't want to hurt you." Fili cautioned and he sheathed his sword so as not to hurt the man too greatly.

The man sneered, "To late for that, little dwarf. And I don't think _I'll_ be the one getting hurt here."

"You don't want to be doing that."

The man just growled and rushed at Fili with the knife. Fili dove out of the way and quickly rose to his feet again to prepare for the next attack. Fili and the man circled each other slowly before the man struck again with sloppy jabs at Fili's abdomen. Fili easily blocked each blow before the man swung up with the knife and nicked him on the cheek with the sharp blade.

Fili gasped and placed a hand up to his cheek only to pull it down and find sticky blood on his fingers. The man smiled and attacked again. Fili sidestepped the attack and grabbed the man by the wrist, twisting the arm do that he cried out in pain and dropped the weapon. Fili scooped the knife into his hand and turned it on its owner.

The black haired man looked at Fili, then at the knife before he turned and bolted away from the scene. Fili turned to Hunter to see that the man he had been fighting running away too. The two unconscious men must have left at some point as well, for Fili didn't see them.

Fili looked around to see that the people around them continued to carry on. Every once in a while a passerby would give a disapproving look to Fili, but nothing more happened.

"It may be wise to meet up with the others again." Hunter suggested, "People may be less likely to challenge a group of four."

Fili nodded, "Right. We'll be better off that way."

KFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKF

"I'm sorry, Fili. We must go back." Thorin tried to explain.

"We can't turn back! Kili is in this town. We can't leave him here!"

"Have you seen yourself recently? Those men attacked you because you were a dwarf. It's not safe here."

Fili grumbled, "I don't care. Kili needs me. I can't just leave him here."

Thorin placed his hands on Fili's shoulders, " _You_ may not care, but the rest of us already have our hands full with rescuing Kili. This is not the only way to get him back. Tomorrow night we can make the trade and all will be right."

"Who knows what they've done to him already! He may not last another day."

"Fili." Thorin's firm voice got Fili's attention, "They need Kili alive to get the money. They will be sure he lives."

Fili nodded, unsurely, "You're sure he will be all right?"

"I can't promise he will be in top condition, but he will be alive." Thorin assured.

"But he's _so_ close."

"We don't know where he is, Fili. Eugenia is a large village, he could be anywhere. I don't like it any more than you do, but we're running out of options. Balin may be able to help us get some of the amount, but he will need our assistance of we are to pay the sum on time."

Fili bit his lip and his eyes started to water, "This is tearing me apart. He's my brother, I belong with him."

"There was nothing that could be done. Now let's go home and fix this." Thorin smiled at his nephew, sadly.

Fili cast his eyes down and nodded.

 _I'll find you, Kee. I promise._

 **Not so much Kili action in this one, but I promise he'll be in the next. Let me know what you thought of it all!:)**


	9. Desperate

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line and my OCs. Everything else is credited to J.R.R Tolkien and Peter Jackson.**

 **Four reviews to a chapter is my high score. Can I get any higher? You guys have been so great. I'm really glad you've been enjoying my fic so far. I hope you'll let me know what you've liked about it and what didn't (as if not liking it is possible?). Thanks, y'all!**

Pain.

Pain flooded every sense of his body; it took over all other emotions that Kili attempted to muster. He could feel nothing, but pain and a longing for the safety of his home, of his family, of Fili. The feeling threatened Kili's sanity, it tested his limits and made him push himself to states of mind he had never been to, before- never needed to go to, before. Now? Now, without those states of mind, Kili would have given up long ago.

The never-ending burn of the injuries littering his body. The feeling of being able to do nothing about it, because you are tied so tightly that your very arms, legs and wrists are bleeding from the rope. The feeling of not being able to cry out in anger or pain, because there's a gag tied securely around your head. No one would hear you, anyways. You're too far away from home for anyone to care.

 _Home._ It seemed so long ago when he had last hugged his mother goodbye.

 _' Goodbye, Kili. Keep out of trouble, won't you?'_

She had hugged like he was never coming home again.

 _'I'll be back before you know it.'_

Maybe she was right to. Perhaps it was the right thing to hug your loved ones like it was the last hug you would give them; it may just be. Nobody is guaranteed tomorrow. Kili lived by that statement. He tried to spend every day with a new adventure, because he never knew when he would be taken to the halls of Aule.

It was beginning to look like he may not be far from that now.

Kili never bothered fighting against the rope, anymore. Any attempt at loosening the bonds only tightened them more, causing greater pain and discomfort to his sore, beaten body. There was nothing he could do, but hope and wait.

"Hey, dwarf."

Kili felt the rope around his arms get grabbed from behind and he was hauled, roughly to one of the warehouse walls. He was shoved harshly against it and Kili's vision blacked out for a moment when is head hit the wall.

When he opened his eyes, Kili saw Cain sitting before him with Ben and Mathias standing a little ways behind the brown haired man, watching the scene unfold. Cain loosened the gag around his mouth and let it drop around Kili's neck.

"What... do you... want?" Kili's voice was cracked and gravely and his throat was _very_ sore.

Cain lifted a small canteen into Kili's field of vision, "Drink some of this. If you get too dehydrated, you'll die."

Kili glared back, "Didn't seem... to make much difference... before." He huffed out.

"Shut up." Cain backhanded him, but it wasn't as rough as one of Ben's hits, "If you don't want it, I'll take it back."

"No!" Kili gasped out, desperately. He was _terribly_ thirsty and felt very lightheaded, "I'll... take it."

The man lifted the canteen to Kili's lips and let him drink. Half of the water spilled down Kili's face and neck and onto his tunic, but he couldn't care less. All he could think about was the next sip of water.

Before long, the canteen was taken away too soon and Kili was left desiring more, but no more would come. Cain began putting the top back on the canteen. Kili looked up to Ben and took his opportunity to speak.

"What would a man like you have anything to do with Hunter?" He, so boldly, asked. Truth be told, he couldn't care less what happened to him now. They wouldn't hurt him too badly if they needed him alive.

Surprisingly, Ben answered, "Hunter was a friend of mine... at least till 'e became some kinda softy." Ben grumbled, and Kili could see the anger in his eyes.

"You mean, until he joined our partnership?" Kili corrected.

Ben scoffed, "Stupidest decision that caravan ever saw. Everybody knows that dwarves can't be trusted. The Hunter I knew wouldn't 'ave let a dwarf within ten feet of that caravan of 'is."

"You knew him well?" Kili questioned. He'd expected Ben to have gotten angry with the questions by now, but he didn't really seem to notice that he didn't have to answer them. It seemed that big, tough Ben had some words to get out.

"I thought I did. Told me I was 'is best friend."

"You were in the caravan?"

"I was in the caravan. I made them what they were. It was my idea to get into that Mithril exchange. Ever since Hunter walked up to that counter with a Mithril sword strapped to his belt, I knew 'e was a money maker." Ben shook his head, slowly.

" _You_ started the Mithril trade?" Kili's mouth sat open in wonder. _This is the man who started it all?_

"I could 'ave made them rich, but Hunter refused to take that last step. Said that 'e would risk 'is own life to steal for the caravan, but 'e wouldn't kill any elf. 'e threw away riches because 'e was too chicken to off one, stuck up elf!" Ben huffed, after he finished his rant.

"So you left?" Kili asked. Mathias and Cain were clearly interested in the tail, as well.

"I left 'im. 'im and the 'ole caravan. They weren't goin' no where. I 'ad no reason to stay."

"What about for your friends? You could have had a full life if you had just stayed with the people who cared about you."

Ben's eyes snapped to Kili's and he approached him and bent down to Kili's level, "You don't know nothin' about _my_ life. Quit pretendin' You know my life story, cause you don't. Hunter never cared about me; 'e only cared about what I could give 'im. When I 'ad nothin' else left, 'e turned me away and left me with no choice but to leave."

Ben grabbed Kili by the collar of his tunic and threw him down to the ground where Cain put the gag back in place and left him to his thoughts.

Kili got a lot of alone time with his thoughts, these days.

KFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKF

"How is the collecting going?" Dis asked Thorin as she watched him look over each individual coin in his hand.

Thorin sighed and dropped the coins he had been counting onto the kitchen table, "The people have been more than generous to us, but we are still far behind the amount required to get Kili back."

Thorin watched her eyes turn a new shade of worry, before Dis began to speak, "Is there nothing else that can be done? We can't just give up."

"And we won't." Thorin assured, "I can leave now, look around Erid Luin and ask if anyone could use some hired help for a day. I will work day, and night and as long as it takes tomorrow. I will get the amount we need if it costs me my dignity and even my life."

"How can you? Nobody in Erid Luin can afford to pay you enough." Dis reasoned.

"I don't know, but what I _do_ know, is that we are Durins." Thorin placed a hand around his sister's neck and touched their foreheads together, "We will _not_ flee from a fight, even if there seems no possible way of winning. We will overcome, because we must. Kili's life depends on it."

The tears in Dis's eyes flowed silently down her pretty face. She had lost so much already, Thorin would _not_ let her lose her baby boy so easily. Fili and Kili were everything to Thorin's sister; losing either of her boys would break her, already cracked heart. They would overcome this. They had to.

When they broke apart, Dis sniffled, wiped the tears from her face and straightened her apron. She smiled, tenderly and looked down at her hands, "We are truly desperate, then?"

Thorin nodded slowly in return, "I'm afraid so."

Dis looked up to Thorin and held out her, closed hand. Thorin held his own hand out to receive whatever she was offering. She opened her hand and let the item drop onto his calloused palm.

Thorin's eyes widened, "Dis, I... I cannot allow you to give me this."

"It is mine to give. I wouldn't rather see it go any other way."

He shook his head, "You can't do this. It's too important."

Dis just stared back, "It's just a piece of metal."

The tone of her choice didn't convince Thorin, "Sister, _this_... is no mere piece of metal. _This_ is your wedding ring."

"My husband is dead. I've worn the ring all these years to help me feel closer to him. To help me feel like a part of him is still here." Dis sniffled some more, "But he is not in some piece of jewelry; He's in my sons. His memory lives on in them. Fili is very much like his father in behavior; he even has his hair. Kili has his father's eyes. Every time I look into them, I remember when I fell in love with the dwarf I married and I'm reminded of how blessed I am to have two sons who were here, even when I lost him. Together, they are both like my husband. Kili is worth more than a million of these shiny rings. If this ring doesn't fulfill the ransom then it will bring you much closer. My son is in danger and I will _not_ sit calmly by while you work to get him back. We are all a part of this family."

Thorin looked down at the ring in his palm, before looking up and nodding slowly.

She was right. Kili is _now,_ his father was yesterday. They needed all the help they could get, to save him.

 **I don't know if you guys remember or not. So, the day Martha died Hunter picked a Mithril sword off of a dead elf. He killed the orc that killed Martha with it and ended up carrying it around after that. At some point, a while after Martha died, he had walked into a tavern and some people took notice of the sword he was carrying. Ben was a part of that group. That's some of what he was saying in the first part.**

 **So! What did you guys think of _this_ chapter? Let me know in the reviews!**


	10. Gripping Threads

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line and my OCs. Everything else is credited to J.R.R Tolkien and Peter Jackson.**

 **10 chapters, already! I'll try my best to keep up, once school starts, but I can't make any promises. Please stick with me through this, guys. I don't think this fic should run too much longer**

Tonight.

The trade was happening tonight.

Fili had heard from Thorin that they had gotten the correct amount for the ransom pay. He wasn't sure how it had been pulled off, but Fili supposed he should thank Mahal that it had been.

Who knows what those horrible men have done to his little brother. Kili didn't do anything to deserve their wrath. He was innocent. Fili's little brother could never be guilty for anything more than playing a little prank from time to time. Fili loved that about him.

Kili was adventurous. He was always the first to dive into anything. He never worried himself over the dangers of a simple situation- or any situation for that matter. Kili always wanted to find new ways to enjoy life. He would climb the tallest tree in the woods just to say he had- Mahal, Fili knew Kili would climb the tallest _mountain_ in the _world_ , if he could find it.

Kili never shied away from a challenge. Fili supposed that his little brother had always been bullied as a dwarfling; it likely contributed to his behavior. Kili needed to find ways to prove himself to the other dwarflings.

If archery was out of dwarven league, and too hard and elvish for a dwarf to be learning, then Kili would learn to shoot a bow better than the archers of Rivendell.

If trees were meant for the birds and animals of the forest and not for dwarves, then Kili would learn to climb and run through the trees better than the squirrels. He was good at almost anything he picked up and Fili loved to watch him learn more and prove the stuck ups wrong.

Kili defied the very meaning of dwarf. Fili loved his brother's will to stand out and be different from the rest. Kili never liked the notion of staying confined within stone walls while there was a world waiting to be discovered. The world wouldn't come to him, so Kili would have to go to the world. It made some of the elder dwarves cringe, to think that a dwarf would rather sit in a tree and shoot arrows rather than stay in a mountain and swing axes, but that was what Kili did, and, by Mahal, he was the best at it that Fili had ever seen.

If things didn't go well tonight... if something happened to Kili; Fili would never get over it. Already, once in his life, Fili had thought he lost his baby brother. It was the most cruel torture anybody could endure. The thought that his brother was lying on the ground, carelessly abandoned to die, tore Fili's heart out.

For _days_ he had been led to believe that Kili was dead. For _days_ Fili mourned the loss of his closest friend. He's thought he would never see Kili's mischievous smile, the glee in his eyes, indicating a new prank was afoot, the heart lifting laugh, that brightened Fili's day when Thorin would find the cookies on the counter made of mud, rather than chocolate.

Fili was beginning to get that same feeling of loss he had all those years ago when he thought Kili dead. He couldn't lose hope now. The sun still shines. Kili is not dead. He would get his brother back tonight and, no matter what, those men would pay for what they put his family, his baby brother, through.

"You should rest, Fili."

Fili's looked up from his place on the sofa to see his mother looking down at him with sad eyes, "I can't, mum. I'm not tired." His eyes went downcast again.

"You must be." Dis sat down next to him, "You've barely slept a wink since Kili went missing."

"I've tried to sleep. Every time a close my eyes, I see his face." Fili slowly re-met his mother's eyes, revealing the pain inside him, "He's scared, mum. I can feel it. He wants to give up. He wants it to end."

Dis gave her son a pitying look and placed her hand on his, "But he's still alive. He hasn't given up hope. Kili knows that we are doing everything in our power to get him back. It's just like when you were in the hands of the orcs. Kili was worried sick, but you knew we were looking for you and you never stopped fighting."

"They've hurt him, mum. I don't know what they did, but I know that he is hurt. I can't explain it; I just know."

Dis smiled, tenderly, "You boys have a bond that reaches deeper than just blood. You have been by each other's side since the day after Kili was born. It can't be explained, but you have always seemed to know when your brother was in danger... when he needed you."

"I can't rest when I know Kili is hurt and waiting for me to help him." Fili explained.

"You can't help him when you're worn to the bone and overrun with worry. Rest and build your strength. Kili would not want you to deprive yourself for his sake."

Fili considered his mother's words, "I don't know if I can."

Dis pulled her son close. She leaned against the sofa armrest and let Fili lay in her lap while she ran her fingers through his hair- something she had done when her boys were only dwarflings.

 _"Worry not your little head, by the harsh things of this world_

 _Young dwarrow sing and dance, the mistress' skirts are twirled_

 _They do not hear cries of battle or the banging of the drums_

 _They are tucked into a comfy bed and cared for by their mums."_

Dis's voice rang tender and sweet through the little home.

 _"Clanging weapons' sound is harsh and brings us to our feet_

 _But, for now lie inside my arms, while quiet times are sweet_

 _For what does worry bring us when nothing can be done,_

 _But broken hearts and saddened eyes before our time has come?_

 _Worry not your little head, by the harsh things of this world_

 _Lift your chin and keep hopes high. Fate has yet to be unfurled_

 _Banging drums are fading, all now seems less violent_

 _No more cries or heavy hearts, for all has fallen silent."_

As the final words flowed, like sweet honey from her lips, Fili's eyes drifted shut and he slept peacefully for many long hours.

KFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKF

Hunter walked through the busy streets of Erid Luin. He didn't register the people around him or the commotion of arguing merchants. He didn't even know where he was headed. All Hunter knew was that he wanted to get away from the caravan for a while.

He'd been distracted all day by his conscience. Hunter knew it was his fault that Kili had been taken. He'd given Ben all the information he needed to pull off the stunt. He even let Ben pass by, even though he had Kili hidden in the box!

 _How could he be so stupid?_

Hunter knew that he should never have mentioned working with Thorin Oakensheild. The name brought meaning to his caravan, but it meant something different to some people. Hunter had endangered his friends by giving out information to a man who had a checkered past.

He knew Ben shouldn't be trusted, but he let old habits get the best of him. Hunter trusted Ben to help get his caravan back together. It had worked, for a while, but Ben had gotten too extreme.

Hunter had only wanted to keep his caravan from starvation. He didn't want the riches that the Mithril could bring. He could _never_ be willing to kill for his own selfish desires.

Ben was a different story. He was rough and greedy and thought everybody should listen to him. Hunter was a fool for letting him in with open arms. He should have seen the poison on the viper's teeth. Ben was a no good, two-faced liar and Hunter let himself become friends with him. He regretted ever letting that man into his life.

Ben may have helped the caravan get back on its feet again, but he was far from becoming their savior. Yet Ben had behaved as if _he_ deserved to be leader. He told Ben to leave. Hunter knew the man would never admit to being chased off by him, but it was the truth. Ben was poisoning the caravan with his actions and his words; if he had stayed too much longer, the caravan would have disbanded, leaving everybody to fend for themselves.

Ben always had a way of turning things around on people. It caused anger and disagreement in the caravan, leaving Hunter with no choice, but to ban the man.

It was Hunter's fault that this had happened. He'd made a bomb and let others set it off. He would have to set things right, somehow.

 **Not much action in this chapter, but I promise that will change in the next one. I think you'll really like what I have planned.**

 **This chapter is posted so quickly in honor of my birthday. I enjoy writing fanfiction, so I decided to gift myself and you with a new chapter.**


	11. Checkmate

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line and my OCs. Everything else is credited to J.R.R Tolkien and Peter Jackson.**

 **Might not be able to make too many chapters this week. I have a lot of work. I'll update as much as possible, but no promises.**

When Fili woke, the first thing he registered was the darkness of the room around him.

 _Darkness. There was something about darkness he should remember._

The room wasn't _so_ dark; just dark enough to for Fili to note that sunset would be coming soon.

 _Sunset_

That's what Fili was supposed to remember! Sunset! The exchange! Fili jumped up from his place on the couch. He raced past his mother, in the kitchen, and ran upstairs without a word.

"Fili?" He heard his mother say, just before he passed out of range of hearing anything from downstairs.

Fili gathered his various knives and slid into his boots. He pulled a fresh tunic over his head and slipped on his brown coat over top. After he finished strapping on his sheaths and placing his dual blades inside them, Fili ran back down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Where's Thorin?" He asked when his mother's eyes looked up to meet his.

"Settle down, Fili. Thorin promised to stop by before traveling to the meeting spot."

"Meeting spot? How do we know where to meet them?" Fili hadn't recalled the note ever mentioning a meeting spot.

"While you were asleep, I found another note stuck to the door." Dis reached into her pocket and pulled out a small folded note with Thorin's name on the front, "I showed Thorin and he told me he would come by before he leaves."

Fili reached out and took the note from her hand. He unfolded it and read what was inside.

 _'Meet at the old oak tree on the edge of the wood. If you want the deal to follow though then you must come alone with the money. If anybody else is with you you won't see your nephew again.'_

"Thorin is supposed to go alone?" Fili asked.

Dis nodded

"But, what if he needs us?"

"That's why he's _not_ going alone."

Fili was confused, "But if they see anybody else?"

"Thorin can't go alone. Those men are dangerous. Who knows what they'd do if he was alone. You know the wood better than any of them _or_ us. You can find a place to hide." Dis reasoned.

Fili nodded, "I will."

KFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKF

After a half hour, Thorin arrived home. He had all fifteen-hundred pounds tucked into a satchel slung around his body.

"We have only one chance to get this right. Hunter, Seth and some of their merchants will be hiding in the woods on the road to Hundor; that's their most likely destination, according to Hunter." Thorin explained.

"Why can't we take them once we make the trade?" Fili asked.

"We would be outnumbered. Better to be safe rather than sorry."

"But we would not be outnumbered. Once we have Kili, we will be even. And with our experience, we would have the upper hand."

Thorin shook his head, "Do you really think that Kili will be in fighting shape? I don't like it any more than you do, but we have to be prepared. If he is injured, he will cripple us rather than help."

Fili hadn't thought of that. He knew Kili was probably hurt, but to the point of not being able to fight? Kili was always up for a fight. The thought that he would be in such a bad state that he wouldn't be able to help them hurt Fili, but he nodded.

KFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKF

"The note is delivered." Kili heard Mathias say.

"Good. Prepare to leave. We 'ave to leave soon if we're goin' to make it to the oak on time." Ben said.

 _Finally._ Kili would able to go back home.

"Shall we prepare the dwarf for travel?" Cain asked.

 _Yes_

"No."

 _No?_

"No?" Cain seemed just as surprised as Kili was.

"Do you really think Oakensheild will be alone? No. 'e's too smart for that."

 _True._ Kili reasoned in his mind.

"But what if he does come alone? We won't be able to trade." Mathias spoke up for the first time in a long time. Kili had almost forgotten what he sounded like.

"You both are idiots. If 'e's alone then we take the money off 'im. It's three against one." Ben explained.

 _No._ They weren't planning to make the trade at all.

Soon, Ben appeared in his line of vision and Kili glared back, "You know, _Kili_ , I was originally plannin' to return you to yer family," Ben grabbed Kili by the front of his tunic. "but you really ticked me off. This coulda been nice and easy for all of us, but you 'ad to make things 'ard. Now yer gonna pay for it."

Kili grunted as Ben lifted him into a sitting position and held him so he wouldn't fall over. He pointed at something a little ways up. "See that lantern there? See the rope it's attached to?"

Kili traced the rope with his eyes to see it slung over one of the warehouse rafters. He traced it further down to see the rope tied around the top of a bag on the ground, filled with who knows what. Cain walked up to the bag and pulled out a knife. He jabbed one small hole in the bottom of the bag and it began slowly leaking sand onto the ground.

"Once that bag runs outta sand, that lantern'll fall and this whole place will start to burn to the ground." Ben explained.

Kili's eyes widened. He'd never been stuck in a burning building before, but he knew how deadly the smoke, alone, was. He wouldn't be able to survive- not tied up, at least.

Ben dropped Kili back to the ground, aggravating his bruised and broken body, "Tie his legs back together. Make sure he has no escape. I reckon 'e 'as about two 'ours before that bag runs out."

Kili struggled as Cain walked up and began binding his legs together. He grunted at the pain the rope was causing his broken leg. When the rope was tied securely around his ankles, the three men left the warehouse and all Kili could do was watch as the sand slowly spilled from the bag.

KFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKF

Thorin breathed heavily as they came upon the meeting sight. The old oak tree was just as huge as always and loomed over the two dwarves like a towering fortress. Thorin's heart was beating out of his chest. If this didn't go well they could lose Kili for good.

He couldn't let that happen. He _wouldn't_ let that happen. Thorin would do his very best to get his youngest sister-son back. And keep the oldest safe.

Thorin turned to Fili, "Stay safe. Don't do anything rash."

Fili smiled, "That's Kili's job."

"Unfortunately, you've spent so much time around him that I fear you may have picked up some of his habits."

"Nonsense. At least _I_ don't go looking for trouble."

Thorin smiled and nodded before grabbing Fili's shoulders and touching their foreheads together. "Be careful. I'll see you soon."

After a few moments they broke apart and Fili ran into the trees.

KFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKF

Fili stalked silently through the trees, searching for a good place to hide. A place where he could see Thorin would be best. He had tried several different trees, but none of them had a good view of the meeting place.

He wondered where Kili was now - what he was going through. Fili's brother shouldn't have had to go through this. He was the kindest soul Fili knew and he certainly didn't do anything to deserve this.

It was horrible enough that they had to go through all the trouble with the orcs, all those years ago, but now, Kili had to go through _this_. It never should have happened, and if it did it should have been Fili. It should have been him that they took, not his brother. Fili was Thorin's heir, not Kili.

Kili was in the wrong place at the wrong time. He couldn't be blamed for what happened, but Fili knew his brother would feel guilty for letting himself be captured. If anybody was too blame, it was Fili. He wasn't there when Kili needed him. He was _always_ gone when Kili needed him most.

Fili knew that he'd promised to _try_ his best to keep Kili safe, but he'd failed even that. He let Kili travel alone; something nobody should do. He should have convinced Kili to go to the caves another day, when they could go together. If they had been together, Fili would have been there to fight with him. Even if they were defeated, at least Kili wouldn't be alone, now.

Fili froze. He could have sworn he heard voices. By Aule, he should have been hidden by now.

He crept, quietly through the woods to where the voices were coming from.

"You're sure this will work?" said one voice.

"Oakensheild won't be expectin' it. It will work." Came another, deeper voice.

 _Mahal._ It sounded like they had a different plan in mind. He had to warn Thorin.

Fili turned back to where his uncle was.

"What do you think you're doing?"

 **Dun dun dun! Uh oh! How exciting! Sorry about the cliffhanger. Hopefully I'll get time to write the next chapter, before too long. Thank you all for the birthday wishes! So, what do you think** **about my chapter?**


	12. If This is to End in Fire

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line and my OCs. Everything else is credited to J.R.R Tolkien and Peter Jackson.**

 **The wait is over! Sorry about the cliffhanger. See what I got for you**. **This is the longest chapter I've done for this story. Let me know what you think!**

Thorin stood, silently on the edge of the wood. He would have expected them to be here by now. He listened to every sound his ears could pick up. Nobody would be able to sneak up on him while his attentive ears were listening. Sneak attacks were the hardest to defend yourself from.

He assumed that Kili must have been taken in an ambush attack. Thorin had trained both the lads how to defend themselves if they were ever attacked, but it was difficult to to defend yourself from someone hiding in the shadows. The fact that Kili's bow was found in woods, with no arrows to mention, was evidence that he didn't have time to arm himself.

The only way to protect yourself from an ambush, was too be expecting it and to be aware of your surroundings. Kili had no clue that he was being hunted. There was no way he could have been prepared.

Thorin's head snapped to forest when he heard rustling in the bushes. He drew his sword and took a step back as a man stepped out from between the trees. The man was big with, what looked like reddish tinted hair.

"Stop right there." Thorin commanded the man.

The big man's dark blue eyes looked up to meet Thorin's bright blue eyes and they locked gazes, "I might drop that sword, if I was you."

"Not on your life." Thorin growled.

The big man grinned, "Suit yerself, _Oakensheild_." The name slipped past the man's lips like a slither from a snake's tongue.

"I have what you asked for, now where is my nephew?" Thorin demanded.

"e's right 'ere." The red haired man gestured to the trees, where three more figures stepped out.

Thorin searched for his nephew's form, but he didn't find Kili. Kili was not there. The third figure that emerged from the trees was that of his oldest nephew, Fili.

"Fili?"

Fili's arms were being held behind his back, with one hand of a dark haired man. With his other hand, the dark haired man held a knife against Fili's throat.

"I'm sorry Thorin." Fili gasped out.

Thorin looked back to the big man, still keeping Fili in the corner of his vision, "This was not part of the deal. Where is Kili?"

" _You_ broke the deal by bringin' this one with you." The man- who Thorin assumed to be Ben- gestured to Fili.

"Thorin," Fili said, "Kili's not here. They don't have him." The dark haired man pushed the knife closer to Fili's throat, silencing him.

Thorin's eyes filled with anger, "You were never _going_ to return him! Where is he? Tell me!"

"I 'ad every intention of returnin' 'im to you, but then... well, then 'e ticked me off." Ben smirked, slyly.

Thorin could see the fear in Fili's eyes and he knew that they were thinking the same thing: _Could they have killed Kili?_

Impossible. Kili was too full of life to imagine anything, but. He _had_ to be alive.

"If you think you can get away with this-" Thorin took a step closer, but halted when he saw Fili's distressed state.

Ben had to slow his laughter, before he could speak again, "Since we're all 'ere now and, seein' as I have _one_ of your nephews, why don't we go ahead and make the trade?"

Thorin growled, but slid the bag over his head, anyways, "Send Fili to me; then, you can have your money."

Ben looked over to the man holding Fili and nodded. The dark haired man moved the knife and shoved Fili to the ground in front of them. Thorin quickly tossed the bag to them and rushed to Fili's side to help him up.

"I'm so sorry, Thorin. I didn't mean to." Fili apologized.

"It's alright. You couldn't have known these men would cheat us." Then Thorin spoke loud enough for the three men to hear, "We will make them pay for what they did." Fili and Thorin turned the men and drew their swords.

"You won't 'ave time for that." Ben said.

"And why not?" Thorin questioned as he tightened his grip on the sword.

"Kili's just 'bout outta time. You'll 'ave to 'urry if you want to save 'im." Ben smirked. Thorin was starting to hate that smirk.

"He's alive?" There was no denying the hope that sparked in Fili's eyes.

"Not for long. I reckon 'e'll be feelin' the 'eat, soon."

"Where?" Fili asked, desperation seeping through the edges of his voice, "Where is he?"

"You seem like a smart boy. I think you'll figure it out." With that the men entered the trees again and Fili turned and ran.

"Fili?" Thorin asked, "Where are you going?"

"To get a pony. Kili is in Eugenia and he needs my help."

KFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKF

Kili watched as the last of the sand spilled from the bag. The rope it was attached to went limp and the lantern fell to the ground with a crash. Glass flew everywhere and the nearby straw caught fire.

He fought against the rope holding him in place, but it wouldn't move. All Kili got was blood, trickling down his wrists and arms. He tried inching himself to one of the doors, but his aching ribs and leg hurt too much to move.

Kili could only watch the flames grow taller as the smoke began to fill the air, causing him to cough. The smoke was starting to build a tall wall and, before long, Kili couldn't see anything. The fire grew taller and it was getting harder to breathe.

This was it. This was how it was going to end; tied up and choking on smoke. He had always expected to go in a warrior's death, not like this. This was a humiliating way for a son of Durin to die. They were supposed to die in war, either leading their people in battle or defending their king. The only time a Durin would die a peaceful death, was when they had lived a long and fulfilling life worthy of passing into legend.

Kili wanted to pass into legend when he died. He didn't want to become an example mothers would use to convince their children to listen and obey the rules. He wanted to live with his family and see Fili grow and get married. He wanted to know if Fili would fall in love with the beautiful, young dwarrowdam in Erid Luin he was always talking about.

He almost smiled when he thought of the face his brother made when she passed by them in the market. Fili would always try making subtle comments about how nice her hair was looking one particular day or how her eyes seemed to shine a brighter shade of green that morning. Fili always tried to hide his affection for her, but Kili knew him well enough to notice how his eyes were drawn to her brunette waves as she walked by.

Kili had to admit that she was quite a catch, with her emerald colored eyes and brunette hair. Her beard was short, but normally braided in a tight intricate design to take away from her one flaw. Kili couldn't blame his brother for his choosing; he only wished Fili would have chosen a dwarrowdam that they knew better. Kili could never remember her name; Fili didn't even have to think about it to be able to name her off, but kill had a feeling that she _didn't_ know his brother's name.

Fili was smitten with her, but she barely gave him a passing glance. Kili hoped that Fili would have the heart to talk to her when... _if_ he was gone. Unfortunately it was starting to look like _when_ he was gone, but he couldn't give up now.

KFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKF

Fili didn't even register his mother when he led the pony, quickly from the stable. He hopped on and dug his heals into An's side. She whinnied and bolted down the road. As Fili road out of view of the house, he noted Thorin pulling Dis onto Kili's pony, Liu.

He turned his head back to the road and didn't bother, even apologizing to the bystanders who jumped to get out of the way of An as they rode through. Fili was focused on his mission and trying to think about what Ben said: _'He'll be feeling the heat soon.'_

Heat? What could that mean? Fili supposed he would have to find out.

Perhaps Kili wasn't always looking for trouble; it just seemed to find him. True, sometimes Kili _did_ often get himself into trouble, but trouble found _him_ almost as much as he found _it._ They were drawn to each other, somehow. Now, hopefully Fili could keep trouble from killing his brother.

He road the path that would take him to Eugenia. It seemed like hours before he finally came upon the village, though it was likely minutes, with how fast he was riding. Fili road through the village, the words Ben had said, in mind.

 _Heat. Heat. Heat. Heat._

 _Smoke. Smoke. Smoke? Was he smelling smoke?_

"Oh, Mahal."

 _Fire!_

Fili steered An towards where he could smell the smoke coming from. He road a ways before coming upon a burning warehouse building. There were a couple people trying to put out the flames, but their attempts were pointless.

"No." Fili said to himself as he dismounted An.

He dashed in the direction of the warehouse when his coat was grabbed from behind. Fili turned to see Thorin clutching the sleeves of his coat, "What are you doing?"

"You can't go in there. It's not safe."

Fili could see the worry in his mother's eyes as she looked into the fire, "He's _in_ there, Thorin."

"We don't know that. We don't even know that he's alive." Thorin explained.

" _I_ do. _I_ know he's alive. If he's in there, I could never forgive myself for walking away." Fili slid out of his coat to escape Thorin's grasp and ran up to the building, ignoring his uncle's calls to him.

He found the door locked and kicked at it with his boot. The charred door quickly collapsed, sending ash flying into the air. Fili coughed at the sudden smoke, but continued on his way through the building. The smoke made it hard to see anything in the burning building. He maneuvered his way through the crates and collapsed rafters before spotting a form lying on the ground.

"Kili!" Fili rushed to his brother's side and dropped to his knees, "Kili? Can you hear me?" Fili was afraid to touch him. There were visible bruises all over his thin body, "Kili?"

To Fili's relief, Kili began to stir and opened his eyes, looking directly at him. Fili reached out and loosened the gag around Kili's head, letting it drop, loosely around his brother's neck. He winced at the painful looking, blood marks at the corners of Kili's mouth.

"Fee?" Kili asked in a dry, cracked voice.

"Shhh. Keep quiet. I'm going to get us out of here." Fili coughed at the smoke, "Just let me get you untied."

"No." Kili said, "No time." He coughed and wheezed at the smoke filling his lungs, "Get out of here."

Fili shook his head, "No. I'm not leaving you."

Fili got to his feet and grabbed Kili, under the arms. He tried to block out his brother's moans as he dragged him through the burning warehouse. Fili jumped when one of the rafters collapsed and burned the shoulder of his right arm. He only paused for a moment before he was back to carrying Kili to safety.

They broke through the door and into the fresh air. Fili laid Kili down and collapsed on the ground next to him. Thorin and Dis were immediately upon them. Fili joined them in hovering over his little brother. When Thorin pulled out a knife and cut the rope around Kili's arms, legs and wrists Fili could see Kili's body relax.

"Oh, my baby boy." Dis moved to cradle Kili in her arms. She brushed the hair out of his face and kissed his forehead, before letting his head rest in her lap.

"Mum?" Kili mumbled and Fili saw his eyes flutter open for a second time.

"You're safe, Kee. We've got you." Fili assured.

"It hurts."

"What hurts?" Thorin asked.

Kili rested his hand on his ribs. Thorin grabbed the hem of his nephew's tunic and lifted it. He winced at the ugly bruising up and down Kili's abdomen as well as his ribs.

"Those men will _not_ get away with this." Thorin growled.

Kili looked at Fili and squinted his eyes, "You're hurt."

Fili looked at the burn on his arm and chuckled, "It's nothing, you should be more worried about yourself."

"Thorin?"

Fili and Thorin looked over to where Dis was sitting, with Kili's head lying on her lap. She pointed behind them, to the lower half of Kili's body. Fili, then saw what she was gesturing to. Kili's left leg was bent at an odd angle that didn't seem right for its position on the ground. Fili looked to Thorin, who was obviously wondering how he managed to overlook it when he was cutting the rope around Kili's ankles.

"Kili?" Fili asked, "Does your leg hurt?"

"Mahal, yes... Everything... hurts." Kili's voice was getting more strained with every word he spoke and he was coughing, constantly.

Fili pulled out his water skin and held it out to his brother, "Take this. You look dehydrated. When's the last time you took a drink?"

"Don't... remember. My throat hurts." Fili helped to steady Kili's hands as he rose the water skin to his lips and drank. Kili drank and drank until the water was gone. Clearly, they hadn't been taking care to feed and water him. Kili's lips were dry and cracked and he looked like he lost a few pounds.

Fili turned to his uncle, "What do we do now?"

"We must get him to Oin. I wouldn't trust any healer in this cursed town to treat a cold, much less something like this." Thorin only had to glare at the crowd to get them to disperse and bother someone else.

"We have to go after them, don't we?" Fili asked.

"Hopefully Hunter will have stopped them on the road by now. After Kili is taken care of, I will leave to go help."

Fili nodded. Those people would have to pay for what they did to his brother. He would see to it personally, if he ever got the chance.

 **So, a lot of action packed into a chapter. I know I said that I probably wouldn't be able to update for a while, but I found some spare time in my busy days to write this beauty. I have a feeling that you all liked it, but I can't be sure. What did you think about this chapter?**


	13. Dreams

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line and my OCs. Everything elder is credited to J.R.R Tolkien and Peter Jackson.**

 **You have my deepest apologies for the late update. I'm afraid we might have more of those since school is starting back up again.**

Kili woke silently, but didn't open his eyes; he'd trained himself not to so that he could have more time to rest peacefully before Ben would come taunt him. It was similar to the way he had trained himself to block out his sense of touch so that he wouldn't have to deal with the pain of his aching body. Kili would rather feel nothing than feel the horrible burning ice pain in every limb of his body. Sleep came easier when you weren't thinking of pain.

He'd had the strangest dream. Kili dreamt that Fili had come to save him, that he had been reunited with his family. It was _so_ real. Kili longed for it to be true, but how could it be? His family had no idea where he was. He was willing to bet that if he opened his eyes he'd be lying on a dirty floor with his body tied and bruised as it had been for ages.

"Kili? Are you awake?"

Impossible. That sounded like Fili, but it couldn't be. His mind must be playing tricks on him. Or maybe this was Ben's way of getting him to talk. Kili didn't know what was happening, but it couldn't really be Fili.

"I know you're not sleeping. You've pulled this trick too many times for me to fall for it."

"Leave me alone. You're not here. You're not real." Kili hoped that would make it go away.

"By Aule, Kili. I'm as real _you_ are. Open your eyes." Fili's voice said.

Kili obeyed and slowly opened his eyes. He blinked at the sunlight that filled his vision and it took his eyes a few moments to adjust. When he could finally see again, Kili looked about himself at the familiar setting off his bedroom. His eyes scanned the room, before landing on his big brother, sitting in a chair to his left.

"Then I'm dead." Kili reasoned.

Fili laughed, "You certainly tried your best."

"The fire-"

"Wasn't enough to break your stubborn spirit."

"But it was dream. I can't be here. I'm dead."

"You're _not_ dead. Kili, you weren't dreaming. I found you in the burning warehouse and dragged you to safety. You're home." Fili smiled tenderly at him.

"Home?" Kili could now see that he was in his bed. He looked down and saw the bandages around his abdomen and left leg. He saw the bloody bandages around his wrists, as well. Indeed, this was home. He couldn't imagine anything like this by himself. He was home, "Fili?"

Fili moved closer, pulled Kili into a sitting position and wrapped his arms around him. Kili clung, tightly to his brother's tunic and let his head rest on his shoulder, taking in the familiar scent of Fili. _This_ was real. _This_ was home. He was here, now and he was alive. Fili was here with him, protecting him and comforting him the way he'd done when Kili was a dwarfling, scared over some nightmare he'd had. Only this time, it wasn't a nightmare. It was real.

When they parted, Kili fell back against the headboard of his bed and grunted, "Mahal, my aching body."

"I should think you would be in pain. You're bruised from head to to toe. Mum was shocked to see that it wasn't so much dirt on your face as it was bruising. She had quite a fit. To be honest, you had us all rather worried."

"Mum? Where is she?" Kili looked about the room, trying to locate his mother.

"Kili?" There was the answer to his question, "You're awake!" Dis ran up to him and smothered him in a hug, "I was so worried. You took in a lot of smoke. We thought you wouldn't make it back to us."

Kili smiled, "I told you, mum, I'd be back before you knew it."

Dis broke the hug and stood at the side of his bed, "I thought you would be back for dinner, not be late by three days."

"Three days? It feels like so much longer."

Fili nodded, "I know the feeling, Kee. It's torture."

Kili nodded slowly, "What of Ben?"

He could tell the answer wouldn't be good by the way Fili rubbed his neck and cast his mother a glance, "There... is no sign of him. We won't stop searching until he is found. Ben must pay for what he did to you."

"I want to help. Let me help search for him." Kili begged.

Fili shook his head, "No, Kee. Just last night you were in the balance between life and death. You can't even walk."

Kili glared in disappointment and frustration, "What if he comes back? What if he tries to hurt me again? What if he tries to hurt you or mum?"

"That's a pretty big what if. Ben already has what he wants, he won't come back, and if he does I will stop him. I'm here this time. I'll be here to protect you. I won't leave you alone."

"You can't defeat him one your own. He's too strong."

"I won't be alone, Kee. Mum is here and Thorin left Dwalin to stand guard. He's not going to get you, I promise." Fili looked sincerely into his eyes and Kili knew that his brother would do whatever it takes to keep him safe from that horrible man.

He nodded and stared down at his beat and broken body before looking back up to his mother's eyes, "How bad? The injuries, I mean."

Dis's eyes saddened, "Four broken ribs, three cracked. Oin said that your leg is broken in two places. You are badly bruised all over, especially your neck. You took in a lot of smoke, so your breathing may not be normal for a while. You have minor burns from the fire, but the burns from the ropes will take longer to heal." Kili's mother clenched her jaw in anger. "Those men will pay for what they did. I would strangle them myself if you didn't need me here."

"You've got a long road ahead of you." Fili smiled, "You've never really been one to let yourself recover, but now you don't have a choice."

"With you helping me, I'll be out of here before you know it."

"Don't be too sure. We were told to keep you in bed for at least two weeks." Dis scolded as she headed for the door to head downstairs.

Kili leaned over to whisper to Fili, "I'll be out of here in one."

 **So, I know it's a really short chapter, but I figured it's better than nothing. I need your guy's opinion on what I should do with Ben. He's still roaming free, but I don't know what to do with him now. What do you guys think?**


	14. NOTE

**I haven't forgotten you guys! I know I've been absent for a while, but I've been really busy lately. I hope to get another chapter done by the end of the weekend.**

 **I want as many opinions as possible on the fates of Ben and the other two. I've had a few different suggestions. Most people want Thorin to take care of them, some want Hunter to. I think it would be cool to get Fili in there since Kili killed Noluk. It would be a way for Fili to feel like his brother's protector again. Either way I want Hunter in there, because this is also his battle and he wants to redeem himself.**

 **Also, I can't think of a reason why Ben would want to give after Kili again. That's why I don't know how to get Fili in there.**


	15. Stay

**Disclaimer: I own nothing bit the story line and my OCs. Everything else it credited to J.R.R Tolkien and Peter Jackson.**

"I always longed to have a little bit of peace and quiet around here."

Fili looked away from the sleeping form of his little brother to meet his mother's eyes, worn from many years of grief and sadness.

"Now? Well, now I'd give anything to make things go back to normal." Dis walked to the edge of Kili's bed and rested one hand on his head, brushing his hair gently, "To have both you boys running around here, like always; bickering, laughing, stomping around like loud Oliphants. It's strange how loud the silence is. For years you may think you want it, but when it's screaming in your ears, you have to block try and block it out before it drives you mad."

"It's alright, mum." Fili stood up beside her and wrapped his arms around her, "Kili's going to be fine. The worst is over." At least, he hoped so.

"I wish I knew that for certain. That man is still out there. People are saying that they've seen him in town, even. I don't know what I'd ever do if I lost either of you boys." Dis had tears running down her face.

Fili looked his mother on the eyes, "Here? In town? Where did you hear this?"

"The dwarrow in the village described a big man with red hair and two other smaller men with him. They said they had never seen the men before. One dwarrowdam reported seeing him just this morning."

"Did you send for Thorin?"

Dis nodded, "I sent Bofur to fetch him."

Fili parted from her and started walking around the room. He began gathering his knives and his boots and looked around more, "Mahal, where is my coat?" He asked, mainly to himself.

"Fili? What are you doing?"Dis asked, concern lacing her voice.

"I'm going to help Thorin. That man is right here. I can't let him get away."

"What about Kili?"

"He's going to be fine. I have to stop whoever did this." Fili gestured to Kili's still form, lying on the bed. His chest rising and falling with the consistency of a sleeping dwarf.

"And what if Ben comes here?"

"Mister Dwalin is a seasoned warrior. He is more than prepared for a battle. Not to mention yourself, mum."

"What am I supposed to tell Kili when he wakes up and finds out you left him?"

"I'm trying to protect him! I _need_ to protect him!" Fili argued.

"This is _not_ protecting! This is avenging him! You are trying to to get revenge on these men for hurting Kili. You're not doing it to protect him!"

Fili paused. He had to admit that she had him there. Was he really doing it to protect his little brother? He looked up to his mother with shame in his eyes, "I just want them gone. I want this to be over."

"Let Thorin take care of them. Kili needs you here. You promised him you'd stay. Protecting your brother means staying by his side and not letting anything hurt him. You can't do that if you're nowhere around him."

Fili nodded, "You're right, mum. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

Dis smiled, tenderly at him, "I know, my boy." She walked up to him and wrapped him in a tight hug, "Those men didn't just hurt Kili, they hurt all of us."

KFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKF

 _Kili sat on the edge. He let himself take in the scene. He knew he'd never been here before, but there was no sense of discomfort or alarm. It was beautiful here._

 _The waves crashed against the rocks that protruded from the water hundreds of feet below Kili's dangling legs. The sun sank low, falling behind the water in the distance and creating a firey glow that brightened the sky. The moon and stars were barely visible on their canvas stretch of violet sky._

 _It was that time of evening when crickets were just starting to chirp, creating the familiar sound, attributed to a warm summer night. Kili could feel the stone beneath him vibrate with the sounds of life._

 _Breathing in the ocean air, Kili sighed. Fili would be sorry he was missing this, wherever he was._ _He_ _picked a raspberry out of his shoulder bag and popped it past his lips, allowing the delicious juices to fill his mouth._ _He would live like this forever, if he could. Life could pass him by and nothing would matter. Nothing could touch him._

 _Of course, he wouldn't. Kili loved his family too much to abandon them. He would have to go back soon. Mum would have dinner ready before too long. He couldn't leave yet, though. Kili would savor this moment as long as he could._

 _It wouldn't be long, however._

 _Kili's eyes grew wide as he watched the fiery glow around him begin to turn into flames. The ocean water beneath him disappeared and was, instead replaced with pit of flames. The sounds of life vanished, replaced by the crackle of fire. The ground began to crumble underneath him and Kili had to reach out and grab the top of the cliff behind him to keep from falling to his death._

 _Kili pulled himself onto the grass, again and looked around him. Flames, everywhere. Everywhere he turned the heat would overcome him. The smoke burned his lungs and caused him to cough and gag. No way out. No where to go._

 _"Fili!" He tried shouting, but there was no reply, "Help! Somebody, help me!"_

 _He looked from side to side, but still, no one answered._ _Kili tried searching for a way out of the, seemingly endless walls of flames_ _He looked all around him, but he was only met with heat, fire and burning trees. There was no escaping it. There was no way out. Soon, he would be swallowed by the flames and share in the fate of his kin from long ago._

KFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKF

Fili continued to watch Kili sleep after his talk with Dis. He couldn't understand, now why he ever wanted to leave him. Sure, he wanted to punish Ben for what he did, but he'd made a promise to his brother. He promised to stay by his side. He promised not to leave him.

Kili looked so peaceful, lying there. It was a more peaceful sleep Fili had seen him in for a long time. His mother had been right. If he had left, Kili would have been hurt. Not just mentally, but if Ben came to the house, then physically, too. Fili would just have to stay. He knew Thorin could take care of it.

Kili stirred slightly, and Fili noticed the change in his features. He seemed to be on edge and possibly even scared. His face contorted and he whimpered, slightly. Fili immediately got down onto the floor and crouched by his brother's side.

"Kili?"

"Fili?" Kili responded, but his eyes still didn't open.

"I'm here, Kee." Fili gathered Kili's left hand in his and squeezed, gently.

"Help." Kili said in a voice that broke Fili's heart, "Somebody, help me."

Fili then realized that his brother was still asleep. Kili's face was starting to sweat and his head turned from side to side.

"Kili. Kili, wake up. It's a nightmare." Fili tried shaking his brother, gently so as not to aggravate his wounds.

Kili groaned and started to kick his legs. Fili let go of his brother's hand and moved to pin down Kili's injured leg so he wouldn't hurt it further.

"Kili, you're safe. Open your eyes." He tried prompting.

"No!" Kili shouted and he thrashed, violently.

Fili let go of Kili's leg and sat on the bed. He pulled Kili close and cradled him in his arms, "Shhh, Kee. Nothing can hurt you." Kills body began to relax and he burrowed deeper into Fili's furs, "There you go. Just relax, now. I've got you."

"Fili?" Kili's voice said, quietly.

"Yes, Kili?"

"Father's not coming home, is he?" Kili's voice sounded hopeless, as if he had just made the realization.

"I'm afraid not, Kee. Father can't come home."

Kili's head nodded, slowly, "You'll stay, won't you?"

"I told you, Kili, I'm not going anywhere."

 **Soooo, not much action, but still really sweet. It helped me redirect the story line a bit. I don't know when I'll be able to update again, but hopefully it won't be too long. Let me know your thoughts! Till next time!**


	16. Partners

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line and my OCs. Everything else is credited to J.R.R Tolkien and Peter Jackson.**

 **Hope I wasn't too long in getting back to this. I really want to find time to keep writing, but it's really hard. I promise I'll continue the story to the end, but I don't think I'll be writing any long chapter stories for a while. Perhaps I'll make a one or two small one chapter stories after this, but I hardly have time to write anything.**

"Thorin!"

The exiled king snapped his head up when he heard his name called. From his hiding place in the brush, Thorin could see the shape of a dwarf with an unmistakable hat on his head.

"Bofur! What in Middle Earth are you doing here?" He asked as he inched his way out of the bushes with Hunter quickly following his lead from the other side of the road.

"Ah, there you are. I've been searching tooth and nail to find you." Bofur smiled.

"Yes, but why did you come? Did my sister send you?" Thorin could barely bring himself to ask, but he knew he must, "Is Kili all right?"

"Lady Dis did send me. The lad is fine. He woke up this morning and is expected to make a full recovery." The toymaker stated with pride in his voice.

Thorin sighed in relief, "Is that all you came to say?"

"Huh? Oh, no." Bofur seemed to just now remember the real reason he came, "There's been word that the men who took the lad are still in Erid Luin. Lady Dis asked that I bring you back. She fears for the lads' safety."

"Mahal, this is bad. If he goes after the lads-"

"He won't." Hunter cut off, "Ben is greedy and selfish, but he's not stupid. He knows how foolish it would be to attempt something like that so soon after his last heist.

"I may not know Ben, but if his past actions are of any indication, he may try one last attempt on Kili's life. We know that Ben never intended him to survive the fire, but he did. He wanted Kili dead; for what, only he knows. Kili has always been a fighter. I'm guessing that trait shined through during his captivity."

Hunter nodded, "I suppose it does make sense for why Ben is still in Erid Luin. He's never been too forgiving, and with all of us gone, what's to stop him from making a move. He would never try it if he knew there was a high risk involved, but if we're off chasing faulty leads, what's to stop him from giving it a try?"

"We must leave immediately. The sun is going down, he could strike at any moment."

KFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKF

"You awake?" Fili could feel the difference in his brother's breathing pattern. Kili must have gotten an extra forty-five minutes of peaceful sleep since Fili comforted him from the nightmare.

"It's stupid." Kill said flatly.

"What's stupid, Kee?"

"This. I'm grown, I should have to be comforted by my big brother, anymore." Kili pulled away from Fili's hold and sat up higher in his bed, with a grunt of pain.

"It's not stupid. You had a nightmare. I know more than anybody how hard that can be."

"I'm weak. I should have known it was only a dream." Kili pouted.

"Kili," Fili said in a stern tone, and he could tell that he nearly startled his brother with the seriousness he showed, "you are the strongest person I know. You always have been. You have shown bravery and courage in the most hopeless situations imaginable and you never falter. _I'm_ the older brother and _I'm_ supposed to be the one setting the example, but I've often found myself learning a thing or two from _you_. I've always coveted the courage that so clearly surges through you. The courage to stand up to an orc with no weapons to protect yourself and threaten him if he dared to lay a hand on me."

"But where did that courage get me? Lying half dead and alone in the forest."

"It was that same courage that helped you survive. Your courage may get you into trouble, but it always gets you out, again. It takes great strength to survive all the things you have. I don't want, ever again, to hear you say that you are weak. It's a lie, and the most silly one I've ever heard." Fili explained.

Kili nodded his head, slowly and downcast his eyes, "Yes, Fee, just as long as you promise not to treat me like a child in public." Kili smirked as he looked to meet Fili's eyes, again.

Fili laughed, "I don't think that will be a problem. Mum may never let you out in public again. Oh, and speaking of mum, she left soup here that she wanted you to eat." He lifted the bowl up to Kili's reach.

Kili carefully pushed the bowl away, "She won't have to let me out into public. I'll find a way myself."

Fili set the bowl back down before he continued to talk, "If you mean sneaking out, think again. Dwalin is posted as guard for who knows how long and you won't be climbing out of windows anytime soon."

Kili grumbled, "Well, hopefully I'll be out of here when you finally ask that dwarrowdam out. What's her name again?"

Fili pretended to be shocked, "Varyn? Why would you think I would like _her_?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you know _exactly_ who I'm talking about even though I never mentioned her name." Kill laughed at Fili's expense.

"Not true. You _never_ remember her name; that's how I knew it was her." He tried to explain, but to no avail.

"Then how come you blush every time you talk about her?"

Fili's brother cocked an eyebrow and he knew he'd been caught, "Maybe... I have.. a _little_ crush on her."

"Little? You're smitten with her. You melt into a puddle every time she looks your general direction."

"Shut up. Mum will hear you."

"Alright, alright, fine." But Kili continued to laugh.

Fili just rolled his eyes and continued to sit as Kili made his fun. He figured his brother could use a little laugh after what he'd been through, but a loud noise downstairs caught his attention.

"Shhh, Kili."

"What? Can't handle the teasing?"

"No, Kee."

Kili's face turned serious when he saw the expression Fili showed, "What's wrong?"

"I thought I heard something." Fili rose one hand, signaling Kili to be silent and rose from the bed. He made his way, carefully to the door and placed his ear against it in hopes to pick up any more noises from downstairs.

And there it was. A scream that could only be from their mother, loud enough for both brothers to hear. Fili could see in Kili's eyes that he wanted to shout out to her- Mahal, he did too- but Fili lifted a finger to his lips and shushed him. If indeed there was a perpetrator- or, the more likely situation, several- in the house, the last thing they wanted was to reveal their location.

KFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKF

"Are you sure it was wise to leave my men behind?" Hunter asked as he and Thorin ran back towards Erid Luin.

"They will need to be ready in case Ben decides to head that way, after all. Seth is more than capable of leading your men on his own. He will make a great leader some day."

"Unfortunately, _he_ doesn't think so."

"No?"

Hunter shook his head and Thorin could see how disappointed he was, "He wants to leave the caravan life. Wants to settle down and raise a family. I can't blame him. It's dangerous work we're doing to have younglings running around."

"But you have no heir. What should you do?"

Hunter took in a few breaths before answering. Thorin supposed the man didn't have the same amount of endurance that dwarves did. Dwarves _were_ natural sprinters, after all, "I was considering mentoring one of the youths in the caravan. Levi shows great potential."

Thorin welcomed the distraction; it took his mind off things for a bit, "Aye, the young lad has a lot of leadership qualities. With the proper teacher, I believe he will make a great leader, someday. I don't know of anyone better who would be able to teach him the ways of your trade. I look forward to working with him."

"I will train him as if he is my own son. I wouldn't leave the caravan with anybody I knew couldn't be trusted with my own life."

"I wouldn't expect you to. You're a good man, Hunter. The best I've known for a long time." Thorin assured.

"I know it seemed that way," Hunter shook his head, "but I've messed up. I put your family in danger. I understand if you don't trust me, anymore. To be honest, I don't know if I trust myself. You don't have to pity me and give me words to make me stop hating myself; I can take the consequences of my actions. I'm responsible for what happened, and I can't ask you to continue this partnership if you don't think me worthy of you or your family."

Thorin chuckled at the young man's words, "I meant every single word I said. I would be blind if I couldn't see that from, even just the words you spoke to me now, that you are a strong and noble man who would never say _anything_ if he knew it would hurt somebody else, especially my family. I have never been more proud to call you my friend."

Hunter's brown locks bobbed up and down with his head as he nodded his agreement, "Thank you, Thorin. It means quite a lot to me. I promise that I will do whatever it takes to protect Fili and Kili; for you as well as for myself."

 **Alright! So, hopefully I won't be gone too long, especially since I left y'all with a cliffhanger.**

 **While I have you guys here, I want to ask you about my OCs: mainly Hunter, Seth and possibly Ben. Describe to me what _you_ understand their personality to be and (optional) how you've seen them change.**

 **Don't worry about describing all three of them if you don't want to. At least one or two will do. I have my own thoughts on what their personalities are, but I want to see how they have come off to other people.**


	17. Safe?

**Alright! Hope that cliffie wasn't too bad. We're getting closer to the end now, but I may have another chapter or two up my sleeve. Stay tuned, y'all, and buckle in! We're about to go for a ride!:)**

Kili could hardly bring himself to breathe. Someone or something was inside the house and it was frightening enough to make even Dis, the strong warrior dwarrowdam, scream in terror. Terror for what, Kili didn't know. Terror for herself, for her home, for her family. Perhaps it was terror for all of it. All Kili knew, was that if it was enough to make his mother scream out the way she had, then it was bad.

"Fili?" Kili whispered in a quiet and trembling voice. Since his capture, he'd found his voice a little less sure and more timid in tone. Kili didn't like to sound as scared as he felt, but he couldn't hide the fear that someone- perhaps Ben- was in the house and looking for them.

"Hush, Kee. We don't want them to know we're here." Fili whispered as he placed his ear back up against the door.

"What do we do?"

" _You_ won't do anything. I'm going to try and get the drop on him." Fili's back was pressed flat against the door. Unfortunately, his swords were downstairs and they had no way to get to them, so Fili would have to do without.

"What if there's more than one?"

"What other option do I have, Kili? You are in no shape to fight, and I promised to protect you."

Kili kept his mouth shut after that. He knew any further attempt to pester his brother with silly questions would do them no good. The only thing he would accomplish is, perhaps attracting unwanted attention, and right now, attention was the last thing they wanted.

There were a few quiet moments before Kili could hear the sound of footsteps walking, slowly up the stairs. His heart beat loudly inside his chest and he had to take in a few deep breaths to keep from panicking.

Kili watched impatiently as Fili readied himself for the moment the door would be opened. The footsteps walked closer and closer and closer before stopping right in front of the bedroom door, and Kill could feel his heart stop beating for a moment. The slow creak of the door brought everything back to life again, and Kili watched helplessly as the next events unfolded.

As soon as the door was wide enough, Kili saw the _last_ person he wanted to see. Ben stepped into the room like he owned the place and immediately locked eyes with Kili.

"There you are. I've been lookin' all over for you. I think we 'ave some unfinished business." Ben smiled and took a step closer.

Kili was too shocked to afford an answer. Instead, he tried scooting himself to the part of the bed furthest away from the big man. Ben just continued his steps, though. He clearly wasn't expecting the hard attack that struck him from behind as Fili barreled into him. Ben fell face first toward the ground, but threw his arms out just in time to keep him from falling to hard.

When he hit the ground, Ben quickly rolled himself over to examine his attacker, "You!" He shouted in anger as he lunged himself toward Fili's legs.

Fili was just fast enough to escape Ben's arms, and nearly tripped in the process. It wasn't long before Ben was back on his feet and entered into a battle ready position. Kili only hoped that Fili would be able to match him. What Ben lacked in strategy he made up for in strength and sheer size, and he was a worthy opponent for a young dwarf of either Kili _or_ Fili's size and skill.

Ben was first to strike this time. He charged at Fili and forced him to dive to the ground to avoid being struck down. The big man then jumped on top of him and attempted to strike his face, but Fili deflected the fist with his arm and sent Ben's hand pounding into the wood floor. The man cried out and pulled hand up to his chest. Fili took this as his cue and quickly shoved Ben off of him.

Kili saw that once, both Fili and Ben had retaken their stances Ben pulled out a shiny and sharp looking knife. Fili's eyes widened, but he stood his ground all the same, determined to keep Kili safe.

Ben's eyes flashed with rage, "You'll be sorry you did that."

"I highly doubt it," Fili chuckled, "I'm only returning the favor for what you did to Kili."

"'e got what was comin' to 'im." The man shrugged, "And so will you."

Fili ducked, just in time to dodge the blow directed at his head. He dodged a few more sloppily aimed slashes before planting a hard kick to Ben's knee. The hit caused the man to kneel down and groan in pain.

When Ben's eyes looked back up to Fili, Kili could see the change in his demeanor. Fili obviously did as well, for he looked slightly startled at the look in the fierce man's face. That was saying a lot, considering Fili was really ever startled by _anything_.

"Look out!" Kili cried, but it came too late to help his brother.

Ben ran his shoulder into Fili's stomach, causing the dwarf to lose his breath for a moment, but a moment was all the man needed. Before any of them could blink, Fili was crying out in pain and placing his hands to a knife lodged in his left shoulder. The knife would have gone to his heart if Fili hadn't deflected it in his last effort to defend himself.

"Fili!" Kili cried, trying everything to push himself out of bed. Every movement he made was agony. He'd finally gotten to the edge of the bed in time to see his brother fall back against the wall and slide slowly down to the floor.

Ben just laughed as Kili tried rising to his feet, only to fall immediately to the floor, inflaming all of his many injuries. Kili, too was now crying out in agony, but kept trying to inch his way closer to Fili, who still lay on the ground, taking heavy breaths and, Kili imagined, trying to keep from blacking out from the pain.

"Fili?" Kili reached out and touched his brother's right hand, which lay on the floor, barely close enough to reach.

Fili looked over and met his eyes, "Kili? You should... be in bed." He said, continuing to take in heavy breaths.

"No. You're hurt." Kili continued to inch his way closer, and Fili grabbed his hand in return. Kili, to tired to move any further, was forced to content himself with staying at the distance he was at.

"I'm fine. I'm... going to be fine." As his brother talked, Kili unsuccessfully tried to suppress a groan, "You're really hurt, Kee... Let me up to... finish this fight, then... you can get to bed."

"You're barely conscious, Fee. You can't continue this fight." Kili shook his head, knowing that defeat was imminent.

"No... I have... to protect you. I ... promised." Kili could tell his brother's eyes were getting heavy.

Kili opened his mouth to speak, but before any words came out he was interrupted by a voice he had grown to hate, "Enough with all this mushy stuff. I came 'ere for a reason, and I don't intend to leave without finishin' the job."

Kili watched with horrified eyes as Ben cleared the distance between him and them. The next thing he felt was Ben grabbing him by the back of his tunic and dragging him away from Fili. Pain surged over him and tears of hurt were hard to distinguish from tears of fear of what was to happen next, for if Ben was to kill _him_ then Fili would surely be next.

"Kili!" He heard his name called by his brother, but Ben had already thrown him against the opposite wall and pinned him there with one hand against his chest.

Kili used all the strength he had left, trying to fight his way away from Ben , but the big man was too strong and Kili was too weak. There was no way out of it this time. Just when he thought he was safe, somehow, trouble managed to track him down again. Kili cried out when Ben placed one hand, hard against his neck and began to add pressure. Unfortunately, the scenario was all too familiar to the young dwarf, although, this may be the last time he had to deal with it.

"I shoulda followed through with this last time we were in this situation. Would 'ave saved me a trip." Ben sneered.

Kili could barely interpret the words, but he knew they were nothing good. His vision was starting to blacken and his hearing had almost vanished by now. Just when he was about to close his eyes for the last time, Kili was suddenly dropped to the floor. He would have cried out in the pain the fall caused him, but he had no breath left. Air seeped its way slowly back into his lungs, before Kili could understand what had happened.

 **Sooooo? What'd y'all think? Dramatic and action packed, right? I'd love to hear your inputs. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter out before too long, but please feel free to overload my notifications with reviews. I could use a little more excitement in my life** , **even if it's only a few reviews. They always brighten my day.**


	18. Sinking

Everything was a little hazy to Fili. The pain the knife caused him was enough to make him black out, but he had to fight with everything he had to stay conscious, not for his own sake, but for Kili's. Kili needed him right now, and Fili couldn't fail him now.

"I have... to protect you. I ... promised." Fili couldn't remember what Kili had said to draw that response out of him, but he figured it had something to do with Fili's inability to fight. He could fight. He had to. But... he was getting so tired.

Fili felt Kili squeeze his hand a little tighter and he looked down to meet his eyes. Kili opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off before he could even begin.

"Enough with all this mushy stuff. I came 'ere for a reason, and I don't intend to leave without finishin' the job."

Fili watched in horror as Ben stepped closer and grabbed his little brother by the back of his tunic. The comforting hand in his was torn away as Kili was dragged harshly along the floor to the opposite wall. Fili could see tears in Kili's eyes, whether from pain or fear he did not know.

"Kili!" He shouted, and saw Ben throw his little brother against the wall and pin him there with one hand. _No no no no no. Not Kili._

Ben placed his other hand to Kili's throat and Fili could see his brother struggling to find breath. _No. He would not let this happen. Not when he'd just gotten Kili back_

Fili pulled his hand down from his shoulder and placed it to the ground. He then used both hands to push himself off of the ground and to rise, shakily to his feet. When he looked back to Kili he could see that he was quickly losing his battle with consciousness. Fili was driven on and he took fairly steady steps toward the man who held his brother against the wall. By the time Kili's eyes were beginning to close Fili was standing directly behind Ben. He used what strength he could muster to jump and throw his arms around the man's neck. Ben shouted in surprise and brought both hands up to the arms around his neck. Fili held on with all he could, until Ben finally overpowered him. The man bent over and flung Fili over his head, causing him to fall on his back with the air knocked out of him.

"Hunter was right 'bout you two. You're tougher than you look, especially together." Ben grabbed the handle of the knife in Fili's shoulder and, roughly pulled it out.

Fili cried out and his vision went black for a moment. When he could finally see again he was horrified to see Ben walking over to Kili, again. Fili, for a second time, tried pushing himself up, but stopped when Ben spoke.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The man said, and Fili looked up to see Ben, one arm wrapped around Kili's arms and torso- so as to keep him from fighting back- and one hand holding the knife to Kili's throat.

"No." Fili whispered.

"Fili." Kili said, but he couldn't finish. He didn't need to. Fili could see the look in Kili's eyes, telling him that everything was going to be fine. Everything would be okay. Kili's eyes told him to take care of himself. _Leave now._ They said. _We can't both survive this._

 _No. We're in this together._

 _It's too late for me. Run now and don't come back. You don't have to see this._

Fili shook his head. _I'm not leaving you._

KFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKF

As Thorin and Hunter came upon the house they immediately knew something was wrong. Dwalin was not standing guard outside like he should have been. It unnerved Thorin so he and Hunter decided to do a round search of the house, just to be sure he wasn't there, somewhere.

"This is not good." Thorin stated after they had walked all the way around the house.

Hunter shook his head, before something seemed to catch his eye. He pointed behind Thorin, "What about that?"

Thorin turned to see what Hunter was talking about, "The tool and weapons shed?"

"Yeah. Do you normally keep it locked like that? I never recall it being locked before."

Upon closer inspection, Thorin, too, realized how the shed, which normally stayed open due to its constant use, was now locked. Not only was the door locked, but all the weapons had been removed, as well. Thorin moved closer to inspect the shed's contents. When he came upon the door, he took the lock in his hand. _No key_. Thorin dropped the lock and pulled out his sword. With a quick swing of his heavy iron sword the lock dropped from the door and Thorin was admitted entrance.

Inside the shed Thorin laid eyes on the form of his friend. Dwalin sat on the bench with his head in his hands, "Dwalin?"

When Dwalin looked up to meet his eyes, Thorin could see that he had a vicious gash on his head, "Thorin? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be miles away."

"Bofur came to get me. What happened, Dwalin? Why are you locked in here?" Thorin asked.

"Locked in here?" Dwalin seemed to contemplate this, as if he didn't know how he got stuck in the shed, "Where am I?"

Thorin looked to Hunter, "He must have a concussion." He then turned back to Dwalin, "You're in my shed. What about the lads? Are they alright?"

"Lads?" Thorin could see a bit of recognition dawn in Dwalin's eyes, "The lads. Oh, Thorin, those men came for the lads. You've got to stop them."

Thorin didn't need to hear anything else before he was off running to the front door of the house. Without thinking, he barged in the door and ran into the living room. He was greeted with a sword, directed to his throat. Thorin froze and traced the sword to its owner- the dark haired man from the trade off. The man took the sword from Thorin's hand and smiled.

"This way, old man." The dark haired man nodded to the side and Thorin moved with the sword until he was faced opposite the door he came through, "You seriously thought it would be that easy?"

Thorin cursed himself for being so careless. He'd told the lads countless times to keep from making foolish mistakes such as rushing into things without a plan, but he himself had done exactly what he'd told his nephews not to do. Thorin looked over to his left and saw Dis being held by the blonde man. The man had his hand over her mouth to muffle her shouts. Thorin gave her a reassuring nod before turning back to the dark haired man.

The man only chuckled when Thorin didn't answer his question, "Cat got your tongue?" When Thorin only continued to glare the man shook his head, "Ben never said anything about leaving _you_ alive. I'm sure he won't mind having one less dwarf to deal with."

The dark haired man rose his sword to finish Thorin off, however, just before he could bring it down in a deadly swing his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell forward. Thorin moved to the side and left the man to fall and hit the ground.

"Thought you could use a little help." Hunter smirked before looking over to the blonde man holding Dis, "This is your brother?"

The man nodded, "Leave him alone. Leave him or... or I'll hurt her."

"Careful." Thorin warned, "You're young, aren't you? I'm guessing you were brought into this involuntarily."

"It was their idea. I didn't want to do it. I never hurt him- the dwarf- I never did anything to hurt him."

Thorin could see that this man- who was more of a boy- was just scared. He was young and naive. He knew nothing of the world. This man was unstable, and Thorin knew he could hurt Dis if something was said wrong, but he would also be looking for a way to get out of this without trouble and Thorin would grant it, if it meant his sister's safety.

"Perhaps we can make a deal. You release the dwarrowdam and we let your brother and you leave, but if we see either of your faces again you can be sure we will not hesitate to kill you." The man seemed to think about this. He was probably weighing out his options, considering the outcome of both circumstances, "You are outnumbered. If you do not take our offer now, both you and your brother will surely die."

The man released Dis and she ran immediately over to Thorin, "You promise you will let us leave?"

"I promise." Thorin nodded.

The man then moved to to his bag on the ground, in the corner. He opened it and pulled something Thorin could not see, out and turned around. He threw it to Thorin and the dwarf king to be caught it, "That belongs to you. I don't want any more part of any of this." With that, the man walked over, pulled his brother off the ground and walked out the the door. Thorin looked down into the bag and saw the ransom money. The money they had traded to the men.

Thorin's attention was brought back by Dis pulling on his arm, "The boys, Thorin. I... I heard them. They're in trouble."

 _The lads!_

Thorin had nearly forgotten in all the chaos. Immediately Thorin was walking quietly up the stairs. He held his hand up as an order for the other two to stay downstairs. He would not go rushing into things like he had last time.

 **Soooo, a bit of a cliffie this time. Don't hate me for all of these cliffhangers I keep dropping.** **I think I'm beginning to near the end of my sequel. Maybe a chapter or two left to go. Please let me know how you've been liking it.**


	19. Risk

**Look who's back! Been spending quite a bit of time on writing this.**

 **To answer a question from one of my readers, who brought up something that may have been on your mind in these last chapters: Where are all of Fili's knives? Good question. I should have probably specified it in the previous chapter. In my opinion, Fili had to rush into the burning building to save Kili, getting covered in soot and burning his arm in the process. After getting home, Dis would not likely let his wound go untreated and his clothes would have been too filthy to wear around Kili. If Fili wanted any interaction with his injured brother, he would have to clean himself up, hence he would have changed his clothes and since he was** **home he wouldn't have needed his cloak or coat on, so he wouldn't have places to keep his knives.**

 **Another question you may be thinking: But he was expecting a fight, wasn't he? Why wouldn't he have any weapons?**

 **He did have weapons to begin with. If you recall,** **in chapter 14 Fili** **_did_ go around gathering some knives and his boots, but Dis stopped him**. **It never says that Fili got any further than gathering them up, and he couldn't find his coat to put them in, so I think it's safe to say that he never put them on his own person. Could the knives be in the room still? Yes, it's entirely possible, but perhaps Fili was too fixed on his mission to take time and gather one. By the time he knew what he was up against, Ben was coming up the stairs, and to grab a knife then would mean to lose his element of surprise and his position between Ben and Kili. Any time after that, Fili was too occupied or too out of his senses to be able to think about grabbing one.**

Kili felt the cold steel of the knife against his throat. He scarcely dared to breathe in worries of the knife digging in a little too deep. Any breaths that he took were as shallow and gentle as he could make them. Still, no matter how small of breaths Kili was taking, Ben held the weapon so tight to the dwarf's throat and a few flesh cuts were inevitable and unavoidable. No matter. Kili had worse injuries than a small cut or two, and who was he to be concerned about small things like that when his situation was so hopeless.

The look Fili gave him was more than words could say. It was like a knife to the gut- and Kili knew just how painful _that_ could be. A knife wound would heal over time, but Fili's mental state? If Kili were killed before him now, Fili would be permanently damaged. He would never be the same. Kili knew just how affected Fili was when he had been injured by Noluk. His big brother had nightmares for months, even years after the incident was resolved. Kili had always hoped that Fili would never have to go through that again, but right now, it didn't look like they had the choice.

Kili tried to get Fili to leave. To get his brother away before it was too late. If, somehow, Fili managed to survive this, or if Ben decided to leave him alive, he would be destroyed. He would break. Fili's body would be there. He would be considered present and alive, but the dwarf, the brother that Kili knew- that everybody knew- would cease to exist. Fili would be a shell of Kili's big, strong, protective brother. Kili could barely stand to think what would happen if Fili was here for this. That was why he must leave.

"Go." Kili whispered loudly enough for Fili to hear.

The tears were clearly shining on his face as he stubbornly shook his head, "I... I can't."

"Maybe you should listen to your brother." Ben rudely broke in, "My fight isn't with _you_ , it's with _him._ " Ben nodded down at Kili, "I'd be more than glad to get this over with and be on my way."

Kili could feel a small sense of relief set in. Ben didn't want to kill Fili. As long as Fili stayed out of his way, he would be fine. But there's the catch: 'As long as Fili stayed out of his way'

"If you think... I'm going to... walk away... while _you_ kill my... brother," Kili could see the pain Fili tried to suppress under a glare, but still, Fili continued, "you're an... even bigger fool.. than I first... took you for."

There it was. Of course Fili wouldn't leave. Kili figured that if their situations were reversed it wouldn't change the outcome. Everything would have happened just the way it had, only with their positions changed. Kili couldn't bear to leave Fili, so why would Fili leave him?

"Have it your way, then."

Kili could see the look of horror on his brother's face, and at the same time he could feel Ben tense up. It was odd, the feeling that this was the end. That this is how his final moments would be spent. The thought that he would be trapped in the Halls of Aule, unable to reach his family until they, too, passed on to the next life, was unbearable. Not to mention he wouldn't see Hunter or Seth or any of his other caravan friends until the end of all times when all races would be joined together in one kingdom in the afterlife. It seemed too long to Kili, but he knew that for Fili, it would seem much longer, far longer than forever. Fili could live up to another two hundred years longer, but Kili wouldn't be there. People always say that there's no sadness, no pain, no morning in Aule's Halls. If that was true, then he would be alright, but Fili would be tormented for years to come, and Kili would give anything for it to be reversed. For himself to be the one having to live out life with the constant and unhealing scar of watching his brother die before him, while he could do nothing to stop it.

The loss of something always plays on your mind, reminding you over and over again that something is missing, but while the tears may not fall forever the heart may never again be the same. Fili and Kili were close. So close that they seemed like one person in two bodies, not that they were similar, but that they completed each other and didn't know how to operate without each other. One name was rarely mentioned without the other, and people would scarce see them apart. The saddest part about the loss of a loved one is not that they have died, but rather their absence once they are gone, knowing that you won't see them anymore when you wake up in the morning. You wont see their smile, hear their laugh, joke around with them late at night. Your name will be said without theirs. You know they are in a better place, but you can't help but be sad, because they aren't with _you_ anymore, and you can't enjoy their presence.

Kili stared deeply into Fili's eyes, trying to grasp every bit time he had left here. The pain in his body, a distant memory as he stayed lost in the moment. Fili's eyes were filled with tears and screamed out in the anguish clearly visible on his face. Kili wished he could speak to him, tell him that it wasn't his fault. He'd tried his hardest, but he was only delaying the inevitable. _Don't let this stop you from living, from loving, for the pain grief is only a shadow when compared to the pain of never risking love._

That was the last Kili thought before he felt sudden jolt, the sensation of falling, heard the familiar voice of his brother, "KILI!"

Then, the darkness consumed him, and he heard no more.


	20. Broken

**Sorry about the cliffie** **, guys!:)** **At least I wasn't gone as long this time.**

Thorin watched in horror from his place outside the door. He couldn't see much from his point of view, but he could see that Fili was bleeding heavily from his shoulder and Kili was held hostage in Ben's grasp. Thorin wasn't quite sure of the whole situation, but by the look on Fili's face, it was anything, but slightest bit hopeful.

"'ave it your way then." Came Ben's smug voice.

The change in Fili's eyes was all Thorin needed to see in order to know that it was his time to spring into action. He rushed forward, drawing his sword, but not swinging it immediately in fears of mistakenly hurting Kili. After he stopped behind the big man, Thorin slashed one cut over Ben's right side. The man immediately dropped Kili, who fell limply to the ground.

"KILI!"

Thorin wanted _so_ badly to rush to his nephew's side and be sure he was okay, but he had no time. Ben growled intensely as he turned to face him.

"You'll be sorry you did that."

"I could never be sorry for hurting the man who did _that_ to Kili." Thorin countered, and the battle was on.

Ben pounced at Thorin, who easily sidestepped the clumsy attack. The big man, however, must have been expecting it, since he quickly swung a leg low and knocked Thorin's feet out from under him. Thorin began to pull himself up, when a thick boot stomped on his sword- a weapon crafted by his own hand. He pulled at the sword, but quickly realized that he was not going to get it back, so instead, he jumped at the body on top of his sword. Ben stumbled back a few steps at Thorin's attempt, but he didn't fall. Thorin wasn't used to fighting anybody _this_ big before. He quickly realized his mistake when a strong hand grabbed him by the hair and pulled him away from the grip he had on Ben's torso. He vaguely registered being slammed against a wall. He could hear panicked shouts from somewhere in the room, but his head hurt, terribly.

"He's dead! He's dead!" they cried.

 _Dead?_

No. It couldn't be Kili they were talking about... but then... that was Fili's voice, was it not?

"Look at me, dwarf." Thorin lazily turned his head to face the voice talking to him, "I finished my job, 'ere. I coulda been gone by now, and you wouldn't 'ave 'ad to see me ever again, but you _'ad_ to intervene. You _'ad_ to mess it all up. Looks like you'll share in _'is_ fate."

Thorin followed Ben's finger with his eyes, to see him pointing at the forms of his two nephews. Kili was tightly wrapped in his brother's arms, and Fili sat curled in, with his forehead gently resting on Kili.

"No." Thorin whispered as he viewed the horrifying scene. He lowered his head in defeat, and downcast his eyes in shame.

Ben, then moved so that he was again, obstructing Thorin's view of the lads, "I'll do you the pleasure of reunitin' you two."

The big man picked Thorin's sword up off the ground and rose it up, preparing for the final blow... but it never came. All Thorin heard was a _clang,_ and he looked up to see Hunter, holding his sword up to block the deadly blade. Ben growled in anger and thrashed out with the sword again, but Hunter was able to block the blow. They continued exchanging blows, a few at time, until Ben- having the advantage of height and longer limbs- gained the underhand. Hunter's sword was knocked from his hand, and he was forced up against the wall.

"I didn't want this to involve you, Hunter, but you're standing in my way, just like you always have. Trading the rich life to do what's _right_ and _just_." Ben said as if he were disgusted, "You coulda had so much more."

"I'm ashamed to have _ever_ called you my friend. I'd die right here at your hand, knowing I died for a cause, rather than die rich, gaining money the way _you_ have been." Hunter snapped back.

"You might just get your wish." Ben smirked.

His time of triumph would not last, however. Ben's smirk vanished with a jolt of pain, as he looked down to see the tip of a blade pierced through him. Thorin pulled the sword out of the man's back, causing him to fall back, dead. Finally dead.

There was no time for celebration, before Thorin rushed to the lads- who now has Dis by their sides- and fell to his knees beside them, "Let me see, Fili. Let me see."

"He's dead, Thorin. That _man_ killed him. He's dead." Fili whimpered, like a young child. Thorin figured that's how he must feel about now. He was also likely delirious from that nasty looking wound, so Thorin wouldn't do readily trust his judgement.

"Just, let me see him." Thorin opened his arms to receive his youngest sister-son, and Fili reluctantly agreed. Thorin examined him, and Dis sniffled beside him.

"Is he... is he dead?" She asked with a quivering lip.

Thorin met her eyes, "He breaths, sister. He is alive."

Dis smiled joyfully at the news of hope.

"But, his throat was cut. He should be dead." Fili stated.

Thorin brushed away the hair and wiped some of the blood from his nephew's neck to get a better look, "These are only minor cuts. Nothing to be concerned about. They will heal with time. I must have made it before he could 'finish the _job_.'"

"Then, why won't he wake up?" Fili asked, still concerned about the well-being of his little brother.

"He must have been knocked unconscious after Ben dropped him. Kili is quite a bit more frail than he usually is. I'm no healer, but I think he will be okay." Thorin smiled.

KFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKF

After getting his shoulder wound treated by Oin, Fili sat in his now normal spot in the chair next to his brother's bed. Kili had been in and out of consciousness for most of the night. The old healer had said that Kili would be fine, but Fili could only think of how close it had been; how close he was to losing his little brother.

"Fili? Are you okay?" Fili looked up to see his mother standing over him with worried eyes.

"I'm fine." His voice cracked a bit at that. _Aule._ Fili could feel the lump in his throat. Why was it that he could be doing fine, until someone spoke to him, or took pity on him.

"No, you're not. I can see your eyes watering up." She placed a comforting hand on his back, "It's not your fault you know."

"I know. I just... should've done more. I'm not strong. Not as strong as Kili or Thorin- especially Thorin."

"You know that's not true."

Fili sniffed some more tears away, "Yes, mum, it is. Mahal, I'm even crying. I find I've been crying a lot lately. If that doesn't show I'm weak then I don't know what does."

"Oh, honey. You're not crying because you're weak; you're crying because you've been strong for too long." She began rubbing circles on his back, "You've been through so much. You have been _so_ strong to just be crying now. I am so proud of you. I don't _ever_ want to hear you say that you are weak, again."

Fili nodded slowly and smiled up at her, "Yes, mum."


	21. Life

"Quit your fussing, Fee. I'm fine, honestly." Kili shoved his brother's protective hand off of him as he pushed himself off the ground.

"I told you, you didn't have the strength to walk. You've barely been home for five days. You aren't ready." Fili scolded.

Kili tried once again to rise to his feet, "I think _I_ can decide when I'm ready. The only way I'm gonna get stronger is by exercising my legs." He took a step forward, but lost his balance once more, and fell back, where, luckily, Fili was to catch him.

"Really? Cause, I thought Oin said the only way you'll get stronger, is by resting." Fili helped Kili back to his bed, and sat down next to him.

"What do healers know?" Kili scoffed. He never followed the healer's instructions directly. If they said two weeks in bed, he'd be walking in one.

"Healers are _trained_ in medicine. They know way more than _you_ do. Perhaps you'd find that out, if you ever listened to them."

Kili knew that his brother was probably right. He wouldn't be walking on his own for a while yet, so his attempts, as of now, would remain fruitless. The wisest thing to do, would be to rest, and let his body heal before rushing into things. Fili only wanted what was best for him.

"I know... I just, can't stand sitting around anymore. When... _they_ had me, that's all I did. I couldn't _do_ _anything_. I just had to sit around, and hope that they wouldn't decide to beat me."

Kili downcast his gaze, before Fili began speaking, "You're having nightmares then?"

He nodded, "Almost every time I close my eyes."

"Oh, Kee. You should have told me sooner. I could have-"

"I know! I know. You could have _helped_. You don't understand what it was like- you _can't,_ because you weren't _there_. That's what makes this different from Noluk." Kili looked up, and saw hurt in Fili's eyes. He immediately regretted his words, "Fili, I-"

"No. You're right." Fili shrugged, "I wasn't there, but that doesn't mean that I don't know what you're going through. No one should keep their nightmares to themselves. It only ends up hurting them more. And while we were captured by Noluk together, we weren't rescued together. I thought you were _dead_ , Kee. That's why I had nightmares- _still_ have nightmares. And while you can _never_ know what that was like, you were still there to comfort me. You may have had to face Ben alone, but you don't have to face these nightmares alone. I'm here this time."

"Thank you, Fee." Kili smiled, softly, "I just think, if I was able to go outside again, it might help a little."

A broad voice interrupted, "Well, then, maybe I can help." Thorin stepped through the doorway, carrying two wooden crutches in his hands.

Kili's face lit up, "Where in Middle Earth did you get those?"

Thorin smiled at the obvious joy in his nephew's voice, "Bofur and I made them in his shop. He says they're a gift."

"Mahal. When can I start?"

"You'll want to start as soon as possible, if you're gonna be going to that party this weekend."

Kili gave his uncle a confused look, "What party?"

Thorin chuckled, "The village wanted to welcome you home, so they decided to have a party. You lads have made quite an impact on these folks, you know. They're awfully fond of you."

"I can't imagine why. Fili and I have never been the most delightful to be around."

"I know more than anybody that you certainly grow on people. You force yourselves in. It's the only way we were able to collect the ransom pay."

Kili nodded, "Well, then, we shouldn't disappoint them." He smiled as he reached for the crutches in his uncle's hands. Thorin handed them over, and Fili helped Kili to his feet.

KFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKF

Kili couldn't be happier when Oin _finally_ cleared him to leave the house. Of course, mum wouldn't let him wander on his own, but he was never bothered by Fili's company.

The party was to start that very night,- which _may_ have contributed to Oin's decision- so Kili would get to see _everybody_ he missed. It hadn't been all _that_ long since he last saw everybody, but Mahal knew it felt like much longer. Kili couldn't wait to see everybody.

"Come on, Fee. I don't know how much longer I can wait!" Kili stood impatiently at the bottom of the stairs, leaning on his new crutches.

"The party is in just two hours. Why don't we wait till then?" Fili asked as he fumbled to get his boot on and walk down the stairs at the same time.

"Why should I? I've been waiting for this for _days_!" He complained.

"Which is why" came the voice of his mother as she entered from the back door, "you can wait a _little_ bit longer."

Now Kili was exasperated. _Now mum is against me._ If his mother was against him, the odds were not in his favor, "Oh, mum. _Please_ , I really want to go. I want to see the villagers and my friends."

Dis crossed her arms over her chest, "And do you want them to see you like _this_?" She gestured to his disheveled figure, "You're a mess."

"I couldn't care less what I look like. I just want to go."

"I'm not letting you or of the house like this. You haven't had a proper bath in days. I'll get you fixed up for the party tonight, and you can have all the fun you want."

Kili looked to his brother- who had just made it to the bottom of the stairs- to help him out, but Fili gave a helpless shrug, indicating that he wanted no part of this argument. Kili turned back to his mother, "Fine, but no braids. It's nothing fancy or anything."

KFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKF

The fresh air was all Kili needed to feel truly satisfied that it was all over. He took a deep breath as soon as he was out the door. It felt nice to be outside again. It seemed like ages since he had escaped Ben on his own, but he wasn't outside long enough to enjoy the feeling of the fresh air blowing through his hair. Now, he could finally experience his freedom.

"Ah, lad. So good to see you on your feet again."

Kili smiled brightly at hearing that voice. He turned to where it came from, "Mr Bofur, I must say I'm glad to _be_ on my feet again. I suppose I have _you_ to thank for that."

Bofur chuckled, "Only me as much your uncle." Bofur nodded to Thorin, who stood a few feet away, talking to Dwalin," It was _his_ idea, after all."

Kili nodded, "Well, it's good to see you."

"Aye, lad, and you, as well."

Kili and Fili parted from Bofur and continued through the village square. Everywhere he turned, Kili was greeted with hugs and concerns for his health and well-being. It was strange being in this situation for a second time. He appreciated the concern, but he didn't like being treated as though he were fragile, even if he was.

After all the attention, Kili was relieved when he heard music starting. That meant that dancing had started. Kili would gladly take a seat for a while, and watch. He made his way to one of the tables and sat down. He never _was_ one for dancing, but he enjoyed seeing others participate. Or... _Fili._

Kili smiled as he saw Varyn walking over to where he and Fili were. He nudged Fili in the ribs and watched as his brother nearly jumped out of his seat as she stopped in front of them. Fili immediately stood and offered his hand.

"Um, uh... Fili. My name is Fili." Fili nervously stuttered.

Varyn placed her hand in his and smiled, "Yes, nice to officially meet you, Fili. My name is Varyn."

"Yes, I know- I mean, uh... it's nice to meet you, too." Fili kissed her hand and held it just a little too long before releasing it.

"Well, I was just here to see how your brother was doing."

Kili smirked, "I'm doing much better, thank you. It was a rough couple of days, but I'm on the road to recovery. I know I look rather rough with all these bruises, but it's not that bad."

"That's good to hear. I wish you and your family the best."

"May I have this next dance?" Kili smiled.

Varyn raised both eyebrows, " _You_? Are you sure you can do that?"

Kili could tell Fili was just as confused, "Well, maybe _I_ shouldn't. Perhaps Fili could go in my place."

Fili was visibly blushing, now, "If she doesn't want to, Kili-"

"It's fine." Varyn broke in, " I'd like to." She reached over and took Fili's hand, drawing him out to the dance floor.

Fili looked back at Kili with a dumbfounded look on his face. Kili just smiled and winked at his brother. No matter how much Fili would complain about his actions, Kili knew his brother would enjoy every minute of it.

Kili's smile grew even bigger once the dance began. Varyn danced so beautifully, and Fili looked totally out of his element, but that didn't stop him from trying to do his best to make her happy. Everything that happened was forgotten. This was how it should have always been. No more interruptions. This was how it was going to be- he and his brother, teasing each other, comforting each other, spending time with each other. They would get into tons more trouble, Kili was sure, but they'd always get into it together. No more 'one without the other.' This is how it was supposed to be. Two brothers this close could never be separated for long. It was a curse in some ways, but a happy curse. It was a curse that Kili didn't want to go away- if one such curse existed. If it did exist, then that's what their relationship was. Kili didn't know what was in store for them. Fate would have to be creative, for one soul in two bodies would not be so easily severed. It seemed unnatural that two brothers who lived their entire lives together, who know each other better than one can know themself, should die apart.

But the future was so far away. Surely Mahal would be merciful to them. Kili would not think about something so far from them, now. Besides, he didn't think it was healthy to think of death when there was so much life still ahead of them. Kili focused back on Fili and Varyn. They looked so lost in the moment. _Yes, so much life._

 **This is the ending chapter. I'm thinking of doing a short epilogue, if you guys would like, and if I did one, what would you want?**

 **I think it's easy for me to write about a close sibling relationship, because I have an older sibling who is also my best friend. We go everywhere and do everything together. Our names are always said one after the other. It's an uncommon thing, but I love it. A lot of people wish that their best friend was their sibling, but not that their sibling was their best friend. I'm happy that my sibling is my best friend. We always know what each other are thinking and I can always name their favorite character in every movie or show, even though they never told me or if they didn't know themselves. Sometimes if we are having a conversation that reminds them of a movie, but they can't think of which one, they will ask me and I'll know without a description.**

 **Just a few of the things we enjoy together. That's why I love the Fili and Kili relationship. Some people may think that is unrealistic, but it's absolutely realistic, especially when you consider that they were together for 70 some years.**

 **So, what did you guys think of my story?**


	22. New story

**I've just started work on another story, however it is not Tolkien based. It is a Narnia fanfic. For those of you who like Narnia, I would advise you to check it out. I have some plans for this story. It's going to follow the Pevensie children. You can find the description of it in my stories.**

 **Also, I never wrote an epilogue to "Shadows" because nobody seemed to indicate that they cared if I _did_ , so if you're waiting for one, sorry that I didn't specify.**

 **Anyways, I'd really appreciate it if done of you checked it out. I'd love to get some readers for my newest story.**


End file.
